Estrellas
by Kimi03
Summary: Una decision llevo a Kagome a cometer el error mas grave de su vida pero tambien le trajo una familia, amigos y amor. Que pasa cuando la farsa se descubre y la vida que antes no queria ahora desea mas que nada? /Estrellas/ Cap XIV NEW!
1. El principio del Fin

DISCLAIMER: La serie de Inuyasha no me pertence a mi, solo a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi sensei *0*.... El unico que me pertenece es mi novio Inuyasha jijijij {entra Ahome....Ahome: ¬¬ que dijiste?? Kimi: U^^ nada nada}...

Ohayo mina-san!!! Se que nadie me conoce U^^ soy Kimi para los amigos asi que sientanse libres de dirigirse a mi en cualquier momento.  
Bueno este es mi primer Fan Fic y esta titulado _Estrellas { }._ Espero que gusten de el y recuerden... se aceptan criticas constructivas y reviews de toda la clase bonita xD....

Note: {....} = lugares o cambios de escena  
ooo = Dialogo  
_ 000_ = pensamientos

**Capitulo_ I_**

_ Principio Del Fin.//_

{Restaurant Luigi's}

- Eres Hermosa, lo sabias- dijo un joven de ojos dorados y cabello plateado

- lo se- dijo una joven de cabello negro como la noche y ojos oscuros como el carbon

- Te quiero tanto, Kikyo- pronuncio el ojidorado aproximandose al cuello de la joven que estaba a su lado.

- yo tambien, querido Inuyasha – dijo la joven con una sonrisa, un tanto forzada si pones mucha atención.

- entonces…- dijo Inuyasha viendo fijamente y con ternura a Kikyo – yo, queria pedirte…- tomo las manos de la chica que lo acompañaba y un ligero tono rojo se podia notar en sus mejillas- te quieres casar conmigo?- dijo con un poco de temor.

_Que escena tan romántica. Muchas mujeres sueñan con esa preguntan. Desean con todo el corazón que su principe quiera compartir el resto de su vida con ella. Que afortunada es la mujer que logra tener un "… Y vivieron Felices para siempre" Pero todos sabemos… eso NO existe… o si?_

- Yo…- trataba de decir Kikyo, muy feliz y emocionada por tal proposicion, quien no lo estaria? – Yo … si, si, SI acepto casarme contigo! - dijo la joven mujer quien no pude contener la felicidad y se lanzo a abrazar a su ahora 'prometido'

_**Tres años después…  
**_

- señorita Kikyo saldrá de nuevo? – pregunto la ama de llaves, una anciana de cabello grisáceo a la que todos llamaban Kaede.

- pues que no ves Kaede!recuerda que hoy me voy de viaje a Okinawa. Dios santo que tan tonta puedes llegar a ser- dijo la, ahora señora de la casa.

- Disculpe mi torpeza señorita Kikyo- contesto Kaede- si no fuera porque el joven se caso con ella no tendria porque aguantarla -susurro Kaede.

-Dijiste algo Kaede?- pregunto la "señorita"

- Nada…nada-

- _Algun dia me desare de ti vieja inmunda_- penso con malicia Kikyo

Un hombre bien parecido de larga cabellera negra y ojos color rojo como el fuego entro por la puerta principal. Esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa y seductora hacia Kikyo.

-nos vamos preciosa?- dijo el hombre

-por supuesto Naraku- dijo Kikyo tomandose del brazo de Naraku.-anciana, si habla Inuyasha dile que fui a Okinawa para relajarme, y que regresare en tres dias… se util-

Kaede solo asintio con la cabeza - _esta bruja no tiene remedio, me pregunto que le habra visto el joven Inuyasha a esta… 'mujer'._

{Okinawa }

-entonces Kikyo como te desharas de tu maridito- pregunto Naraku mientras tomaba un poco de su whisky.

-mmm… se me ocurrira algo- dijo Kikyo mientras que seguia disfrutando del sol frente a la alberca

-considera mi oferta de 'eliminarlo'- menciono Naraku mientras observaba con perversión a la mujer.

- no es una mala idea, pero no me sirve de mucho tres metros bajo tierra…lo mas seguro es que los escuincles que adoptamos sean los herederos- dijo Kikyo

-es verdad… - dijo Naraku mientras que observaba a las demas mujeres del hotel, hasta que una en particular llamo su atención nada mas y nada menos que la encargada de la limpieza- pero que tenemos aquí…- susurro con malicia.

{Corporación Shikon No Tama} que original xD

-Inuyasha deberias de dejar a esa arpia- dijo un joven alto, cabello negro agarrado en una coletita- francamente no te hace nada bien ni a los niños-

- Crees que no lo se Miroku?- dijo Inuyasha un tanto molesto- se muy bien que lo que quiere esa tipa es mi dinero, y es por lo mismo por la que no la dejo, ademas nose como pero los niños la quieren.- comento con un gran pesar y algo de melancolia.

- Es verdad, esos pequeños son unos angeles, no se como pueden querer a esa bruja- dijo la esposa de Miroku, la famosa y bella Sango.

- cometiste un error al casarte por bienes mancomunados con esa vibora- dijo el hermano de Inuyasha. Miroku.

- feh! Pero ni crea que se saldra con la suya, yo tengo mis propios trucos, y si ella es la que pide la separacion…- comenzo a relatar su plan- no tengo que darle ni un centavo.- dijo orgulloso.

- suerte- dijeron al unisono Miroku el hermano de Inuyasha y su joven esposa Sango.

_Ambos salieron de la oficina del poderoso Inuyasha y lo dejaron muy pensativo._

- como fue que terminamos asi…- dijo con dolor- porque?- pregunto al vacio mientras daba un sorbo a su coñac- pero jamas te perdonare… y te hare sufrir tanto como tu me hiciste sufrir a mi- dijo con coraje… ejerciendo mucha fuerza en su copa- desearas jamas haberme conocido, ni mucho menos haberme traicionado- dijo con mucho enojo y dolor mezclados, tanto fue su coraje que termino rompiendo la copa y su mano comenzo a sangrar.

{Okinawa}

-crees que funcione Naraku?- pregunto Kikyo con inseguridad.

-Por supuesto! Dime cuando han fallado mis planes amor- dijo seductora y maliciosamente.

-por eso te amo- dijo sonrientemente Kikyo- bueno entonces dare el primer paso en exactamente- dijo mientras observaba a l a chica de la limpieza dirigirse al tocador de damas- 5 segundos… nos vemos al rato- dijo Kikyo dandole un beso apasionado a Naraku.

En el Tocador de Damas…

-Que hermoso dia- dijo una joven sonriente mientras comenzaba sus deberes laborales- con las propinas de hoy hare una deliciosa tarta.

-Hay cosas mejores que una tonta tarta- dijo una hermosa mujer con unas gafas de sol quien sonreia de una manera perversa… Kikyo. –tengo algo que proponerte…

-eh? Disculpe seniorita no la comprendo- contesto la chica de la limpieza.

-creeme que esto cambiara tu vida por completo…- dijo Kikyo

{Mansión Taisho}

-ya llegue!- grita Inuyasha anunciando su llegada

-papi papi!- dicen dos pequeños un niño y una niña de 3 casi cuatro anios

- hola peques!- dice Inuyasha mientras abre sus brazos para encerrar en un abrazo a sus angelitos.

- tenemos mucho que contalte papi- dijo el niñito , pelirrojo y ojos esmeralda.

- pero si te decimos no te vayas a enojal papi- dijo la pequeña cabello negro y ojos café claro.

- Shippo, Thoru, que travesura hicieron esta ves?- pregunto Inuyasha divertido.

- es que…- dijo con dificultad Shippo

- rompimos el jarron favolito de mami- dijo Thoru con lagrimas en los ojos. – se enojara mucho- dijo entre sollozos.

- lo sentimos mucho papi- dijo Shippo.

- no importa compraremos un nuevo si… ya no lloren- dijo Inuyasha mientras consolaba a sus peque- _que lastima que esa arpia no ve como la quieren__. _

_Los niños se fueron a dormir y asi Inuyasha aprovecho para hablar con Kaede._

- donde esta?- pregunto con enojo Inuyasha.

- la señorita Kikyo se fue de viaje a Okinawa joven- dijo Kaede con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- sola?- pregunto el dueño de la mansión.

- …- no pudo decir nada- no lo se joven- dijo Kaede.

- hay Kaede- sonrio amargamente- no sabes mentir-

{Okinawa}

- mi propuesta es simple, te harás pasar por mi- dijo Kikyo en un tono muy calmado

- eh? Que graciosa es usted señorita- pronuncio la joven en un tono divertido.

- no es una broma- dijo seriamente, enseguida se quito las gafas y sonrió- mira- tomo a la joven y ambas se vieron en el espejo- lo ves somos prácticamente gemelas.

- oh- dijo con sorpresa- es verdad… pero… pero no entiendo porque quiere que me haga pasar por usted, se ve que usted es una mujer rica y con clase.- dijo la chica

- si, si lo se acompáñame y te explicare- dijo Kikyo saliendo de ahí mientras que la chica de la limpieza la acompañaba. – ya estamos aquí cariño…-dijo dirigiendose a un hombre de ojos vino.

{Corporación Shikon No Tama}

- algo mas en lo que pueda ayudarle señor- dijo una joven semidesnuda rubia de ojos azules, quien besaba con deseo al dueño de la corporación

- No Hitomi- dijo Inuyasha quien se aparto lentamente de la joven y comenzó a vestirse- ya puedes vestirte.

-Inuyasha hasta cuando harás esto?- dijo la joven quien lo abrazo por la espalda- sabes que soy mil veces mejor que esa bruja de Kikyo.

- muy pronto Hitomi- dijo Inuyasha- muy pronto serás TU la señora Taisho- dijo el joven de mirada ambarina, quien rápidamente se viro para besar a su bella acompañante.

-_ te tengo Inuyasha Taisho_- pensó la secretaria… Hitomi.

{Okinawa}

- pero que hombre tan cruel…- dijo la joven encargada de la limpieza

- es por eso que me escape- dijo la víbora de Kikyo con lagrimas falsas- pero no quiero dejar a mis pequeños solos… pero si vuelvo ahora quizás no pueda volver a escapar- dijo con llanto.

-no se preocupe señorita, la ayudare para que pueda ser feliz- dijo la chica sonriendo mientras sostenía las manos de la otra- pero dígame que puedo hacer?

- como notaste tu y yo somos prácticamente gemelas…- empezó a decir Kikyo a lo que la otra chica solo asintió- pues necesito que te hagas pasar por mi… solo te pido que lo hagas por poco tiempo… mientras yo conseguiré ayuda legal para que no me quiten a mis bebes- dijo Kikyo con dolor fingido en su voz.- entonces que dices Kagome?

- yo… no se si pueda…-dijo con inseguridad Kagome- nos parecemos físicamente pero… nada mas- 

- eso lo se- dijo Kikyo

- es por eso- pronuncio Naraku- que durante los próximos 2 días tendrás que aprender todo acerca de las personas con las que se relaciona Kikyo-

-Por ejemplo mi 'marido' –dijo con desprecio- y mis adorados niños- dijo con fingida… muy fingida ternura-

- a cambio de eso te pagaremos para que tengas una vida cómoda- dijo Naraku

-No tiene porque señor, el hacer esto lo hago con mucho gusto… además se me proveerá techo y alimento así que no necesito nada mas, gracias- dijo Kagome con determinación.

- _que joven tan boba_- pensó Kikyo- muchas gracias

- _que joyita hemos encontrado… mejor más dinero para gastar_.- pensó Naraku.

{Okinawa, Al siguiente dia}

- Los niños se llaman Shippo y Thoru- dijo Kikyo

- vives en una casa grande donde también viven 2 hermanos de Inuyasha: Koga y Miroku- dijo Naraku- ambos con sus respectivas esposas Ayame y Sango quienes no tienen hijos.

_Durante los días Kagome se vio con Kikyo y Naraku para que la siguieran informando sobre todo lo que se suponía que tenía que saber. Desde nombres y características de las personas que se supone debía conocer hasta fechas importantes y formas de hablar._

- estoy lista- dijo Kagome con mucha energía- ya verán que pronto serán felices

_Los tres días pasaron y ahora era el regreso de [Kikyo] ósea Kagome. Las puertas de la gran mansión se abrieron. _

- _es ahora o nunca_- pensó con temor Kagome

{--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Que nuevas aventuras le esperan a Kag? Como la recibiran todos considerando la reputacion de Kikyo?.... no presiento nada bueno

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo.... creanme que los otros se ponen muy buenos jijiji....espero que les haya gustado y si no es mucha molestia  
dense una pasadita en la seccion de reviews, para que me cuenten lo que quieran....

Se despide Kimi chan!!! adios, Sayonara!!! admiradores.... XD {todos: ¬¬ admiradores??? cuales???}


	2. No no porfavor

Ohayo! Aqui Kimi reportandose, les agradesco chicas sus reviews TwT sacan lagrimas de mis ojitos...buaaa!!!....cof cof....compostura ante todo.

_**Coneja**_: te agradesco mucho tus comentarios... fijate que ya que lo mencionaste recorde que si habia basado mi historia en la telenovela [U^^ solo que no la termine de ver]. Pero debo decirte que aunque el fan fic sea basado en La Ursurpadora [nombre de la telenovela] no sera igual...ya que no la vi del todo. Por esa razon quisiera pedirte disculpas si te decepciono de algun modo u.u.

Y algo mas debido a tu pregunta de que paso entre Inu y Kikyo... he decidido de crear _OMAKES_ ... luego explico. Asi que sigan haciendo preguntas, ya que seran respondidas!

_**Paaulaa**_: awwww tu haces que me sonroje /////... gracias por ser mi lectora... y perdona la demora TwT...pero ya sabes cualquier cosa que se te ofresca cuenta conmigo n.

_**Capitulo II**_

//. No... No porfavor .//

_Los tres días pasaron y ahora era el regreso de [Kikyo] ósea Kagome. Las puertas de la gran mansión se abrieron. _

- _es ahora o nunca_- pensó con temor Kagome

_Toco el timbre, y se sintio algo nerviosa ya que se veia un poco diferente. Mas arreglada con bastante maquillaje dandole un toque mas maduro. Dentro de poco, la ama de llaves abrio la puerta._

- bienvenida señorita Kikyo- dijo con respeto Kaede

- _ella debe ser Kaede_- pensó la joven- hola Kaede!- dijo Kagome sonriendo a la ama de llaves

- _debe estar enferma_- pensó la anciana- _esta nunca sonríe a menos que no haya dinero de por medio_- luego dijo- deje le ayudo con sus maletas

- No te molestes Kaede-sama yo puedo- dijo Kagome sonriéndole gentilmente a Kaede.

-_el fin del mundo se acerca_- pensó Kaede- se siente bien señorita?- pregunto la anciana con cierto miedo ya que la actitud de la 'víbora' era diferente.

-pero por supuesto que si, ya estoy en casa me siento mejor que nunca- dijo Kagome- por cierto donde esta mi habitación- dijo con nerviosismo

- donde mismo- dijo Kaede en tono de "donde mas puede estar"- gusta que la guíe?

- si por favor- dijo Kagome cortésmente.

_Kaede subió las escaleras a paso lento para que Kagome [Kikyo] la siguiera. Antes de que Kagome pudiera dar el primer pasa hacia el escalón unos bracitos la sujetaron de las piernas._

-mami!- dijeron los pequeños al unísono.

- _oh no espero que la señora no les vaya a gritar, mejor alejo a los niños lo mas rápido posible_- dijo en su mente la anciana pero paso algo que ni ella pudo creer.

- peques!- grito Kagome quien rápidamente se inclino para abrazar a los pequeños- pero cuanta belleza veo- dijo Kagome sonriendo- oh! Pero porque lloran?- pregunto tristemente.

- bua!!!- lloro Shippo- ma… mami… rompimos tu jalon de Francia- dijo el pequeñín

- mami… no te vas a enojal veldad?- pregunto la pequeña Thoru

-Hay niños no se preocupen fue solo un jarrón, además mis tesoros mas preciados son ustedes- dijo Kagome mientras limpiaba las caritas de sus pequeños

_Tanto los niños como Kaede se quedaran sin habla. Pero a diferencia de Kaede los niños se pusieron muy felices por la reacción de su madre._

-_Definitivamente el Apocalipsis_!- pensó Kaede.

{Corporación Shikon No Tama}

- ah- suspiro Sango

-Que sucede mi vida?- pregunto Miroku.

-Nuestros días de paz han acabado- dijo Sango con pesar

-ah es eso- dijo Miroku- esa bruja no se pudo quedar lejos… no te preocupes trata de verla lo menos posible pero si te vuelve a molestar solo dime- dijo Miroku con coraje.

-en vez de ver lo malo vean el lado bueno- pronuncio Inuyasha

- y cual es ese?- dijo Sango con confusión. Ya que cuando se trata de esa arpía nunca hay lado bueno.

-No tienen que dormir con ella- bromeo Inuyasha

-jajajaja es verdad- dijo Miroku

-Mejor ya vamonos… hay que terminar con esto de una buena vez- dijo Sango

{Mansión Taisho} A la hora de la cena…

-_que habrá hecho cambiar a la joven tanto…ahora hasta… hasta me agrada… dios mió Kaede en que piensas… a de ser un truco sucio de esa bruja_- pensó la anciana quien estaba teniendo una batalla interna con respecto a la nueva [Kikyo].

-Kaede sama?- pregunto Kagome- podría pasarme la sal?- dijo gentilmente a la ama de llaves

-si, si tome- dijo entregándole la sal- _ojala y no haya envenenado la comida…_

- espero que les guste, usted que opina Kaede sama?- pregunto Kagome mientras le daba una pequeña probada de su famoso curry estilo Kagome.

Kaede abrió sus ojos de par en par sin poder creer lo que probo – Dios mió esto esta exquisito! Desde cuando sabe cocinar? Me tiene que dar esa receta.- exclamo Kaede.

- hay Kaede sama es usted muy amable- dijo Kagome quien no prosiguió ya que tres personas anunciaron su llegada.

-Hemos llegado!- anuncio Inuyasha a las personas de la casa.

-papi! Papi!- dijeron los pequeños- mami ya llego!- dijeron entusiasmados

- que bien – dijo Inuyasha quien forzó una sonrisa para sus hijos- _ya se acabo la paz_- pensó.

-Joven Inuyasha, joven Miroku, señorita Sango sean bienvenidos- dijo Kaede con una sonrisa

-Kaede estas enferma?- pregunto Miroku con asombro debido al comportamiento de la anciana con la presencia de la víbora

-No, estoy mejor que nunca, pero pasen tomen asiento la mesa esta servida- dijo Kaede felizmente.

_Los adultos se vieron entre si con confusión pero hicieron lo que Kaede les había pedido._

- Hola a todos!- dijo Kagome [Kikyo]-espero que la cena sea de su agrado

-pst! Miroku ten cuidado no vaya a estar envenenada la comida- le susurro Sango a Miroku.

- wow! Mami esto sabe delicioso eres la mejor- dijo Thoru.

- hay no es para tanto- dijo Kagome con modestia- pero muchas gracias princesa- pronuncio mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Thoru

_Todos se sorprendieron ante este acto tan maternal pero les parecía muy sospechoso_

-mami!- grito Shippo con enfado- yo… yo...- comenzo a llorar- yo tambien quelo un beshito!!!!- y corrió hacia su madre.

_Todos a excepción de Kaede pensaron que iba a regañar a Shippo por comportarse como 'bebe'_

- hay pequeño- dijo con ternura- para ti… todos los besos que quieras- y comenzó a inundar la cara del pequeño con muchos besitos. Ante esto todos se sorprendieron y la pequeña Thoru se aproximo a su madre para recibir besitos también

_Después de tal muestra de amor los pequeños dijeron que tenían sueño así que se fueron a su habitación mientras que los adultos seguían comiendo. Kaede quien seguía en la esquina del comedor observaba con gracia como todos estaban sorprendidos con la nueva Kikyo. Nadie quiso romper el hielo hasta que [Kikyo] tomo la iniciativa._

- y como les fue en la empresa?- pregunto Kagome.

- bien- contestaron todos al unísono. Ante esto la pelinegra rió graciosa. Y todos la observaron.

-discúlpenme por favor- dijo entre risas- es solo que me pareció gracioso.

- y a ti?- pregunto Inuyasha- como te fue en tu viaje- dijo con curiosidad y al mismo tiempo coraje cosa que su esposa pudo notar

- bien – contesto secamente- _este debe de ser el marido cretino de la señorita Kikyo. _– por cierto Kaede sama…-todos se asombraron de la manera en que Kagome se dirigió a la ama de llaves- por que no cenas con nosotros?- pregunto mientras sonreía. Todos quedaron atónitos ante esa pregunta.

- yo… yo… no se preocupe señorita estoy bien- dijo la anciana mientras observaba a los otros.

- vamos, anda- Kagome se puso de pie y jalo una silla hacia atrás para que Kaede tomara asiento- ya ves no fue difícil, permíteme traerte un plato de curry.- Kagome se retiro a la cocina por el plato.

- Kaede que broma es esta?- pregunto Inuyasha

-No lo se joven así se comporta desde que llego- dijo la ama de llaves

- No la drogaste verdad Kaede?- bromeo Sango. Todos excepto por Inuyasha rieron.

- mmmm… este curry esta delicioso, no sabia que la señorita Kikyo supiera cocinar.- dijo Miroku mientras saboreaba el curry.

- _que tramas Kikyo_- pensó Inuyasha.

- disculpa la demora Kaede sama aquí esta tu plato- menciono la pelinegra. Quien venia cargando el plato de curry para la anciana.

_La cena siguió transcurriendo de lo más normal. Llego la hora de dormir así que todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. A pesar de que Kagome había insistido en ayudarle a Kaede a limpiar esta se lo negó rotundamente y le dijo que mejor descansara. La joven no pudo resistirse así que se dirigió a su habitación, observo de reojo a su marido quien no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que la vio, y eso la perturbaba. Una vez en su habitación esta se puso un camisón ligero y unos short cortos. Se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes y cuando salio._

- que tramas Kikyo- dijo Inuyasha quien se aproximaba peligrosamente a esta.

- no se de que hablas- dijo Kagome con algo de nerviosismo.

-por supuesto que lo sabes!- comenzó a exaltarse- de cuando acá la arpía que tengo por esposa es una puritana.

- no entiendo de que hablas, solo déjame dormir- dijo cansada

_Por el hecho de ser ignorad,o una furia se apodero de Inuyasha y tomo fuertemente del brazo a la joven enfrente de el y consecuentemente la jalo y quedaron muy cerca. Ante esto Kagome se sonrojo pero como estaba oscuro el ojidorado no lo noto._

- te lo advierto, si le haces algo a mi familia te arrepentirás- le susurro, se quedo así de cerca por un corto tiempo, pero antes de separarse noto como pequeñas gotas caían en su pecho… eran lagrimas. – _Y ahora que le pasa_- pensó- tus lágrimas de cocodrilo no te servirán de nada- dijo Inuyasha

- solo suéltame quieres?- suplico Kagome. El la soltó.

-sabes…- comenzó a decir Inuyasha- todos me preguntan porque me case con una bruja como tu, incluso yo me lo pregunto a veces, pero en momentos así es cuando encuentro mi respuesta- se aproximo hacia ella y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y besarle el cuello.

- _pero que rayos hace_!- pensó Kagome_- la señorita Kikyo dijo que nada pasaba entre ellos porque no se amaban pero el…es tan… no seas tonta Kagome si es que ama a alguien esa no eres tu!-_ pensó para si- no… no por favor- dijo suplicante.

Que le hara Inu a la pobre de Kagome? Lo perdonara? ....Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo ... //// que porcierto me gusta mucho....

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este Cap...se despide su escritora _Kimi03...Cuidense!_


	3. Esta No Es Mi Vida

Konichiwa! Aqui Kimi san de nuevo ^^, trayendoles el tercer capi wiju!! Chicas de nuevo muchisimas gracias por los reviews [¬¬ francamente no los meresco]

_**Inukaglove:**_ muchas gracias por tu comentario, esta muy chulo, y porsupuesto que lo continuare mas seguido ^^

_**Marzela: **_¬¬ no se de donde sacaste "un desastre para escribir.." chica tu pudieras escribir un libro con los ojos cerrados! [metaforicamente hablando]. Regresando a el tema, *o* ame tus comentarios!!!! Sip sip, eres una inspiracion para mi, muchisimas gracias por apoyar mi "toque especial", espero no defraudarte! TwT

_Y ya saben lo que necesiten no duden en decirme!_

_PD, si tienen sus propios fics, diganme el titulo para leerlos siiii porfavor!!!!^^_

_Bueno aqui esta el capi, francamente a mi me gusto mucho ya que describe una escena muy tierna, espero que tambien sea de su agrado, y no se queden callados expresen su opinion ok n._

_**Capitulo III**_

//. Esta No es Mi vida .//

- shh…-la callo- quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes- dijo entre besos- es una lastima que sea imposible ahora-dijo con melancolía.- ah- suspiro- bueno eso no evita que seas mi mujer…solo mía- dijo mientras besaba el hombro de la chica y delicadamente jalaba su camisón.

-esto… no esta bien- dijo suavemente- _porque no me puedo alejar… es que a pesar de todo lo que dijo la señorita Kikyo el parece ser una buena persona… además de que esta muy… no…no caeré!_- pensó la pelinegra- si… no me … amas … porque haces esto?- pregunto la chica mientras lentamente se alejaba de aquel hombre que le hacia sentir tantas cosas.

-feh! Que tonterías dices, solamente quiero pasar el rato y relajarme un poco no necesito amarte- dijo seriamente- _a que viene esa pregunta?-_ pensó- eres solo un objeto que me brinda placer que no quiero conseguir en la calle.

- tonto- susurro la chica, con un mar de lágrimas escurriéndole en sus mejillas.- si eso es lo que sientes te aconsejo que busques en la calle algo que yo NO te daré.- dijo con rabia en sus palabras y al mismo tiempo indignación.

- ni siquiera para eso sirves… eres una inútil!- grito Inuyasha- pero claro con tantos hombres con los que te has revolcado es lógico tu actitud!- empezó a decir furico- con ellos puedes hacer todo y conmigo no!?

_Kagome no entendía su actitud, acaso Kikyo era todo lo que el decía. Pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarla así. Mucho menos como una cualquiera._

_{F}lash {B}ack_

_-__Mi marido es de lo peor__- comenzó a decir Kikyo- __me odia y me humilla, pero afortunadamente no pasa nada entre nosotros…__- __**Nada que yo no quiera**__- pensó- __así que no te preocupes de intimidades._

_{F}in {FB}_

- maldita la hora en que me case contigo!- dijo con coraje. Se aproximo a ella y la tomo de la muñeca – déjate de tonterías y has lo que te pido, no me hagas perder la paciencia, no te quiero lastimar pero si no quieres hacer las cosas por las buenas…- le susurro de nuevo.

- _el no haría nada malo o si?-_ se pregunto a si misma-

- ah! Ya se lo que pasa… ten- le arrojo muchos billetes de gran valor- ya se me hacia rara tu actitud casi había olvidado con quien hablaba.- dijo con arrogancia el chico de mirada ámbar.

_Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Luego sin poder procesar mucho de lo sucedido sintió un bulto encima de ella que la besaba con desesperación. No sabia que hacer, pero no iba a dejar que un desconocido cretino la lastimara mas de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero que podía hacer… comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos en el pecho de su 'marido'. De pronto sintió como una mano fuertemente golpeo su mejilla y ella simplemente se quedo en blanco._

- _demonios pero que hice!-_ pensó el albino con mucho arrepentimiento.

- …- Kagome solo comenzó a sacar lagrimas de su ser y cuando sintió que el bulto que estaba encima suyo retiraba lentamente, ella procedió a sentarse lentamente.

- estas bien?- pegunto Inuyasha con preocupación

-…- Kagome solo asintió con la cabeza.

_De repente la mano de Inuyasha se aproximo a la chica a lo que ella instantáneamente se alejo con temor._

- yo… no se que fue lo que paso- trato de disculparse. El verla así lo destrozaba y el no sabia porque, después de todas las cosas que ella le había hecho y verla así tan indefensa, simplemente estaba irreconocible. Inconcientemente el la abrazo. Al principio ella opuso resistencia pero luego se sintió protegida.- perdóname- dijo el- jamás volverá a pasar-

{Habitación de Inuyasha y [Kikyo]}Tres de la madrugada …

- _dios mió, que me sucedió? Yo no soy así, ni siquiera con ella…-_ pensó, se sentó a un lado y la observo, muy detalladamente. Vio sus ojos hinchados del llanto, su mejilla un tanto colorada debido a la cachetada que le había propinado y pequeño hilillo de sangre en consecuencia. Comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza- perdóname…- susurro

-Inu… Inuyasha- dijo Kagome.

- que ocurre?- dijo con sorpresa ya que pensaba que estaba dormida.

-yo…- se sentó en la cama y se viro para ver fijamente a su marido- sobre lo que paso hace rato…- dijo con dificultad

- sobre eso….ya dije que lo siento- menciono Inuyasha un poco molesto.

- quiero decir que … si te he lastimado anteriormente lo siento- dijo Kagome emanando la sinceridad que la caracteriza.

_Quizás paresca raro pedirle disculpas a alguien quien intento propasarse contigo pero Kagome lo hizo porque sintio el dolor de Inuyasha al sentirse traicionado por Kikyo. A pesar de todo lo que le dijeron Kikyo y Naraku sobre Inuyasha, el parecia una buena persona y ella lo sabia. Aun asi no confiaba en el demasiado ni tampoco sentia amor por el… pero sintio cariño hacia el… y de algun modo veia una bondad en su corazon. _

- _que__?-_ penso sorprendido- tu… no tienes porque disculparte, no se volvera a repetir. – dijo terminantemente y con arrepentimiento.

- pobrecito- dijo acariciando su rostro… a lo que el abrio sus ojos enormemente. Se acerco hacia el y lo abrazo con ternura- admito que si estaba molesta y asustada pero yo se… que en tu corazon vive una hermosa persona llena de bondad…-comenzo a…- Si el llanto que hay en ti, no puedes contener, ven a, a mi y abrazame… libera tu alma, yo se, yo se, yo se que sientes, yo se, yo se, yo se que sueñas, deseo quedarme aquí…- canto para Inuyasha

-_Que hermosa cancion, tres años con ella y no sabia que cantara de esta manera. De algun modo todo parece tan diferente… porque?-_ penso-que fue lo que te paso en Okinawa?- pregunto pero sin soltarse de su mujer- digo no es que me desagrade pero… simplemente no pareces tu…-

- lo que paso fue que me di cuenta de lo mucho que amo a mi familia eso fue todo- dijo Kagome_- Es verdad lo que dices… simplemente yo no soy Kikyo_- penso para si misma

- _hay algo en mi interior que me dice que esta siendo sincera pero… mejor no arruino el momento_- penso Inuyasha, seguidamente le beso la mejilla y noto como hizo una mueca de dolor- te duele mucho?-

-mmm... no, no mucho- contesto Kagome- hay que dormir

Esa noche seria un nuevo comienzo para ambos. Un 'Empezar desde cero'. Ambos durmieron juntos, abrazandose mutuamente… mas sin embargo…

_-que estoy haciendo… esta no es mi vida…-_ penso Kagome- _Kami sama ayudame a no dejarme vencer, a pesar de lo que pienso de este hombre, debo recordar todo lo que Naraku y Kikyo dijeron sobre el… tendre cuidado._


	4. Trabajo y Koga?

Ohayo!!!! Ahora decidi saludar al final ^^ espero no les moleste... bueno este es el cuarto capi, espero sea de su agrado, y muchas gracias por el apoyo. TwT no se que decir, son una inspiracion para mi! Sniff sniff.

_**Capitulo IV**_

//. Trabajo... y Koga? .//

{Mansión Taisho} 10:30 de la maniana

- Escuchaste lo que ocurrio ayer- pregunto Sango a Kaede.

- Lamentablemente si… cualquiera con oidos escucharia los gritos del joven Inuyasha-dijo Kaede mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

- De que hablan hermosas damas- dijo galantemente el otro hermano Taisho Koga.

- Nada de tu incumbencia Koga- dijo Sango con fastidio ya que no se llevaban bien

- mas respeto mujer – dijo Koga con superioridad.

- Sango amor, a penas puedo creer lo que sucedió anoche, me pregunto como estaran las cosas hoy- dijo Miroku quien acababa de despertarse.

- _asi que ocurrio algo interesante me pregunto que sera, lo mas seguro es que mi adorada Kikyo este involucrada._- penso Koga

{habitación I&K}

- a la cuenta de tres- susurro la pequeña Thoru a su hermanito.

- uno, dos…tles!- dijo Shippo. Los dos angelitos se lanzaron encima de sus padres.

- mami! Papi!- grito Thoru.

- Ya despierten Dormilones- dijo Shippo

- alguien anoto la matricula del auto que me atropello- dijo Inuyasha a dormilado.

- ah- bostezo Kagome- pero que tenemos aquí, dos hermosos angelitos- dijo Kagome esbozando una sonrisa.

- aaaa!!!!! – grito Thoru

- que ocurre cariño- pregunto Inuyasha

- mila papi! Alguien lastimo a mami- los ojos de Thoru comenzaron a humedeserce. Ante eso Inuyasha se puso tenso y triste, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Kagome.

- hay Thoru- sonrio maternalmente Kagome… una sonrisa que cautivo a sus tres acompañantes – nadie me lastimo… solo fue un descuido peque-

- te lele mami?- pregunto Shippo.

- am… si me das un besito ya no me dolera- dijo divertida Kagome

- enserio- dijeron los dos peques quienes se miraron y rapidamente comenzaron a llenar de besos fugaces a su madre.

- con tanto amor ya no me dolera nada – sonrio

- mami, papi… los espelamos abajo- seguido de eso se fueron

- te quieren mas de lo que imagine- dijo Inuyasha. Hubo un silencio total, hasta que se pudieron apreciar unos sollozos- estas llorando?

- no!- dijo Kagome limpiandose los ojos- mejor bajemos a desayunar_- es hermoso sentirse querida… ojala mi vida fuese asi._

- _mujeres quien las entiende_….- penso Inuyasha

{Mansion Taisho} Desayuno

- wow Kaede sama todo se ve delicioso!- dijo Kagome con una mirada de niña pequeña. Todos la miraron divertidos, pero no completamente convencidos con su actitud.

- Hola!- grito Koga acompañado de su esposa la pelirroja Ayame. Quien lucia como de costumbre… unas gafas con fondo de botella y una bata que la hacian verse con muchos kilitos de mas, para rematar un chongo que hacian que su cabeza se viera enorme.

- buenos dias- dijeron todos los que desayunaban.

- pero miren que tenemos aquí, la hermosa Kikyo- dijo Koga. Quien al terminar de hablar sintio un apretón en su mano que provenia de los celos de su esposa- arreglaremos esto después- le susurro.

- _este quien se cree!-_ penso Inuyasha, quien observo a [Kikyo] para ver su reaccion, pero su molestia se convirtió en diversión cuando vio a su esposa mas interesada en los pan queques que en los recien llegados.

_Todos estaban muy tensos en el desayuno. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y Ayame observaban a la Kikyo ' renovada' nadie lo podia creer, en especial Ayame que sabia un secreto de la bruja y ese secreto la hacia odiarla con todo su ser. Koga por otro lado la observaba misteriosamente, le hizo una señal a [Kikyo] cosa que ella debia de interpretar como "hay que vernos en un momento" pero esta no entendio mucho y se limito a seguir comiendo y riendo con los niños. A Koga eso le parecio muy raro ya que el recordaba como Kikyo odiaba a los niños pero no quizo tomarle importancia._

- pero miren la hora- dijo Miroku. – se nos hara tarde para ir a la empresa.

- ah es verdad- dijo Sango mientras limpiaba su boca.

- mejor vamonos ya- menciono Inuyasha quien se paro rapidamente del comedor.

- que les vaya bien- dijo Kagome sonriendo.

- eh? Que buena broma, tu vienes tambien- dijo Inuyasha extrañado por su comentario.

- _uh oh… yo no se nada de empresas…-_ penso la chica- _pero si me comporto rara sospecharan y la señorita Kikyo no podra ser feliz…_-

-andas muy distraida- dijo Koga mientras acomodaba su corbata.

- U^^…. A jejeje, creo que tiene razon joven…- _quien es este….mmm… quien… a si… Koga_- Joven Koga- termino de decir Kagome.

- joven? Pero si soy 5 años mayor que tu- dijo bromeando- pero que joyita…

- dejense de tonterias- dijo Inuyasha- _no me gusta nada la manera en que Koga ve a Kikyo…_- vamonos ya.- comento fastidiado

{Corporación Shikon No Tama}

- _espero no cometer ninguna tonteria_- penso la pelinegra-

_Todos entraron a la empresa y cada hombre se dirigio a sus respectivas oficinas dejando a Kagome y Sango solas._

- Disculpe señorita Sango, porque Ayame no trabaja en la empresa?- pregunto.

- _que pregunta tan tonta_- penso Sango quien rio para sus adentros- pues porque ella estudio Artes en ves de administración o contabilidad.

-ah, ya veo. Porcierto…- dijo con timidez- cual es mi trabajo en la empresa?- menciono con un sonrojo de pena.

- _revolcarte con los hombres_- penso su compañera- pues simplemente analizamos las finanzas juntas y vemos cosas con relacion a las acciones de cada miembro.

- wow! Eso suena interesante- penso con emocion- tenemos oficina?

- si son esas de alla- dijo señalando dos puertas con los nombres " Taisho Kikyo" y "Taisho Sango"- Dios mio no soporto a esta mujer!-

- _que emocion mi propia oficina_! *-*- penso Kagome muy emocionada por tal desucbrimiento.

Ambas chicas entraron a sus oficinas correspondientes y en un corto lapso de tiempo Kagome recibio una llamada de…

- Alo? – dijo la chica

- hey preciosa, ven para darte la bienvenida- se escucho del otro lado del comunicador.

- di…disculpe quien es?- pregunto

- quien mas preciosa, tu hombre- dijo la voz

- _esa no parece la voz de Inuyasha, sera una broma?-_ penso- Inuyasha?- pregunto Kagome.

- no me perroconfundas – dijo molesta la voz- soy tu adorado Koga-

-Koga?- dijo sin comprender

- ah- suspiro- solo ven tengo algo que mostrarte- sin mas que decir colgo

- _que rara situación… bueno pero tengo que actuar natural_- penso Kagome

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

_**Paula:**_ muchisimas gracias por seguir la historia! ¬¬ como que no te habias dado cuenta que ya habia publicado otro capi...mmm...jeje no te creas. Tratare de actualizar muy seguido. Aunque ya entre de nuevo a la escuela asi que quisa tarde, pero por lo menos uno por semana. Te parece bien?

_**Slipknot**__**390**_: sip sip las mujeres somos muy raras… pero a final de cuentas asi nos quieres jeje.

_**Inukaglove**_: Wow gracias por los halagos ^////^… quien sabe si Inu siente algo por Kag.. ya que el piensa que es Kikyo… solo el tiempo nos dira…\

_**Kagome T**_.: estoy de acuerdo. Que bueno que no se parecen K & K. espero que te guste este capi ^^

_**Tenyou T**_: asi que es la primera vez que lees un fic… hmmm… espero que sigas dándote unas vueltecitas por aca…. Y disfruto de este sitio… porque es genial!!!!

Todos Cuidense mucho ^^ y gracias por el apoyo


	5. Amigas?

Kimi: Ohayo! Aqui les traigo el siguiente Capi.... siento mucho que esten algo cortos (para mi gusto jeje). Francamente estos ultimos capitulos son algo asi para acomodar ciertas cosas en la historia... pero poco a poco se iran poniendo interesantes, o tambien quiero decirles que habra ciertas faltas de ortografia porque mis progrmas estan en Ingles i no editan bien estas cosas . ... gomen por las molestias U^^...

**Capitulo V**

_//. Amigas? .//_

{Oficina de Koga}

- Ya estoy aquí- menciono la azabache.

- por fin- dijo el acercandose

- que desea mostrarme joven?- pregunto Kagome con algo de incomodidad ya que Koga estaba muy cerca.

- esto- dijo levemente mientras se acerca y la besa ligeramente, la apega a su cuerpo y le acaricia la espalda.

- _que!?-_ penso ella mientras sintio en escalofrio recorrer su espina dorsal- pero que le pasa!- dijo exaltada y le propino tremenda cachetada- usted esta casado y ademas es mi cuñado.

- que demonios!- dijo mientras se sobo la mejilla- quien te crees!- dijo acercandose peligrosamente a ella.

-si… si se acerca lo golpeare- amenazo la chica

- atrevete- le susurro muy cerca del rostro de Kagome.

PUNCH! Ella le habia dado un puñetazo en su rostro cosa que le hizo sangrar la nariz.

- insolente!- Koga levanto su mano para devolverle el favor a la chica pero fue detenido por…

- No te atrevas Koga- dijo el chico frente a el – no sabes como tratar a las mujeres… ademas si Inuyasha se entera sabes que no te ira bien 

- _imbecil_- penso para si el ojiazul- Miroku largate quieres, y llevate a esa contigo!

Al salir de la oficina de Koga

-muchas muchas gracias Miroku sama – dijo Kagome con gotas en su rostro. Miroku no contesto, no le ayudo porque le agradara si no porque era un buen hombre.

- _que le pasa a esta tipa_- penso Miroku quien la miro de reojo- _ni crea que logra algo con su llanto…_- ya terminaste tu relacion con Koga – susurro ya que habia alguien presente.

- eh?- dijo la chica- _relacion con Koga? Que acaso Kikyo le es infiel a el joven Inuyasha?_- se cuestiono ella misma.

- creias que no lo sabia?- dijo sarcasticamente- todos menos Inuyasha lo saben… quizas el tambien lo sepa solo que no quiere aceptarlo

- no se de que me habla?- dija la chica de ojos chocolate

- olvidalo- dijo con enfado- con viboras como tu no se puede hablar.

- _vibora?-_ penso. Quizo reprimir unas lagrimas y lo logro, ademas de eso puso una cara fria, caracteristica de la verdadera Kikyo- gracias - termino de decir y simplemente se marcho.

- que habra pasado - se pregunto Miroku, pero no quizo complicarse la vida asi que simplente se fue a su oficina.

- asi que la bruja regreso- dijo para si la espectadora. Quien a pesar de los susurros escucho gran parte de la conversación en especial la parte de relacion con Koga, algo que ella sospechaba pero no habia comprobado.- Kikyo… pronto caeras- susurro Hitomi.

{Oficina de [Kikyo]}

- _todos me odian, pero… parece ser que yo tengo la culpa… todo es tan diferente de cómo la señora Kikyo y Naraku habian dicho, en vez de ser la victima parece ser que soy la culpable_- penso con melancolia..

{F}lash {B}ack

_- __todos son frios conmigo ademas de que son crueles con las personas y solo les interesa el dinero__- dijo una 'afligida' Kikyo._

_- __Son despiadados y mentirosos, no confies en nadie__- dijo Naraku – __ademas intentaran ser buenos contigo pero te apuñalaran por la espalda._

_- __debes en cuando son generosos pero te pediran algo a cambio… siempre ten presente que me odian porque yo era pobre antes de casarme con Inuyasha y piensan que me case por conveniencia…__- menciono Kikyo._

End {FB}

- _las cosas estan saliendo fuera de control-_ penso la pelinegra- Kami sama dame sabiduría- susurro. En eso sono el telefono.-Alo?-

- como van las cosas?- dijo una voz masculina

- señor Naraku- dijo sorprendida- las cosas no van nada bien, todos me odian y ademas resulta que tengo una relacion fuera del matrimonio- dijo con la voz baja.

- ignora todo eso, venia a avisarte que nos tardaremos mas de lo previsto- dijo Naraku.

- que?, lo siento pero no podre seguir con esto. Lamento mucho que no haya sido de mucha ayuda pero…- fue interrumpida por Naraku.

- hay muchachita boba, ya estas en esto. Ahora no podras salir, ademas si te retiras mataremos a tu abuelo- dijo malévolamente.

- que? Pero como sabe que tengo un abuelo?- dijo ella con miedo.

- sabemos eso y mas, ya no hay marcha atrás, asi que mas te vale que no lo arruines. Pronto mandaremos a alguien para ayudarte asi que deja de quejarte.- sin mas colgo.

- perfecto Higurashi, ve en lo que te metiste… ademas el abuelo esta involucrado… que hare… ya no hay vuelta atrás- suspiro. Se quedo meditando en los sucesos que habian ocurrido en estos ultimos dias. Hasta que de pronto...

- hey!- grito Sango quien estaba frente a ella- no me escuchaste, aquí estan los balances de la empresa.

- eh? Disculpa estsaba distraida- dijo con notoria tristeza- puedo revisarlos después?

- has lo que quieras, es tu trabajo no el mio- dijo con arrogancia Sango quien a leguas se le notaba el desprecio hacia [Kikyo].

Sango se dispuso a retirarse pero antes Kagome la detuvo.

- oye que te pa…- no pudo continuar ya que la mirada de Kagome le ocasiono algo… inexplicable. Unos ojos llorosos le suplicaron esperar y escuchar.

- podriamos… podriamos salir a comer?- pregunto Kagome.

- _pero que le pasa! … pobre se ve tan triste… pero si se trata de la misma bruja que engaña a mi cunado e intento acostarse con Miroku…cosa que milagrosamente no logro…pero_…- como sea, nuestro almuerzo ya comenzo, pero te advierto que tu pagaras- dijo secamente.

- por supuesto- dijo Kagome sonriendo.

{Cafeteria AI}

- entonces que quieres?- pregunto Sango con indiferencia.

- yo…- dijo con dificultad mientras miraba su vaso como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo- quisiera pedirte dos favores.

- _era de esperarse, mugrosa bruja casi caigo en tus trucos_- se regañio Sango- si se trata de dinero te advierto que no te dare un centavo.

- no… no es eso- sonrio amargamente- podrias contarme sobre mi? Porque todos me odian tanto?- pregunto con timidez

- es obio…eres una bruja quien solo lastima a las demas personas por placer- dijo sin rodeos.

- ya veo…- susurro- puedo pedirte algo mas?

- dilo- dijo con enfado sango

- puedes… ser mi amiga?- pregunto con muchas esperanzas y al mismo tiempo pena.

- _eh? Amigas? Que clase de broma es esta? Muy astuta Kikyo… de seguro quieres información de la empresa, pero veremos quien es la que traiciona a quien_- penso Sango- mmm… lo pensare- dijo- ahora tu hasme un favor- dijo misteriosamente

- lo que quieras- dijo Kagome

- dime que fue lo que en verdad te paso en Okinawa?- pregunto la pelicafe

{----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

_**Le dira Kagome lo que paso? Que es lo que trama Hitomi? Quien sera ese ayudante enviado por Naraku? **_

**PREVIEW {CAP VI}**

- pues…- dijo Kagome- _no quiero mentirle, pero… que hare…?-_penso- te lo dire con una condicion.

- no espera!- dijo Hitomi deteniendolo.- ambos sabemos lo que ella esta haciendo ahora, porque no le pagas con la misma moneda?- dijo seductoramente para luego quitarse lentamente su falda- que dices?

[extra: en el siguiente capi Ayame tendra algo de participacion]

{----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

_Espero que no les moleste, el que siempre este respondiendo sus reviews... es que se me hacen tan lindos y aprecio mucho se tiempo que se me hace una injusticia no hacerlo._

**Paula**: ^^ gracias por los buenos deseos y tambien por seguir leyendo el fic TwT eres muy linda! (¬¬ y suertuda porque estas de vacaciones)

**Marzela**: Claro que me acuerdo de ti!!! (abasho!) muy pronto me mostraras tus historias verdad? Yay *-* que feliz me haces!!!!

**Yoss**: no te habia visto antes por aqui...¬¬..... BIENVENIDA ^^ aaaaa me haces tan feliz diciendo que te gusta mi historia //// ya me la creo.

**Inukaglove**: w uuuyyyy yo tambien odio a Kikyo ( sin ofensa para nadie u.u) muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Coneja**: ^////^gracias por decirme que no te he decepcionado... no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi. Gracias por tu sinceridad y apoyo

_Todos Cuidense!!! Recuerden que los amo!!! (lectores: ¬¬ esta es mas rarita de lo que pense...autores estos dias.)_

_Atte_

_Kimi 03_

_PD. Tengo una sorprecita para uds... solo esperen y veran._


	6. Traicion, Odio y Descubrimiento

**Kimi**_**: Konichiwa! Gente como han estado? Perdon si me demore, francamente acabo de terminas el capi hace 2 minutos, espero que les guste! A mi me gusto [todos: ¬¬ pues tu eres la autora] aaa es verdad jejeje U^^. Bueno me gustaria saber que opinan? Si les gusto diganme, si no les gusto... diganme tambien... y si quieren la conti pues haganmelo saber.... Besos y abrazos a todos cuidense y tengan buen dia.**_

**Capitulo VI**

.// Traicion, Odio y Descubrimiento //.

- pues…- dijo Kagome- _no quiero mentirle, pero… que hare…?-_pensó- te lo dire con una condicion.

- cual es esa?- dijo Sango mientras tomaba de su café.

- no le puedes decir a NADIE- dijo Kagome haciendo un gran enfasis en _nadie_.

- mmm… hecho- contesto Sango.

- veras lo que paso fue…- fue interrumpida por su telefono.

- señorita Kikyo debo informarle que Thoru tiene fiebre y se encuentra muy mal…ya le explique que deje de ser bebe pero sigue llorando- dijo el mayordomo de la casa Jaken.

- no se preocupe Jaken enseguida voy- dijo Kagome para luego colgar.

- que ocurre?- preguntó Sango

- Thoru no esta bien ire a verla, podriamos pasar a una farmacia primero?

- si claro - dijo Sango.

{Corporación Shikon No Tama}

- que! Como que Kikyo no regreso de su almuerzo- dijo muy molesto Inuyasha.

- quizas fue a verse con alguien- dijo Hitomi simplemente sacando veneno para que Inu se enojara. Ella sabia que habia salido con Sango.

- _maldita Kikyo. Pensó que me habia atrapado con una cancion y su nueva actitud pero ya veo que sigue siendo la misma de siempre._- pensó el albino. – adios – se preparo para irse.

- no espera!- dijo Hitomi deteniendolo.- ambos sabemos lo que ella esta haciendo ahora, porque no le pagas con la misma moneda?- dijo seductoramente para luego quitarse lentamente su falda- que dices?

- _que mas da. Total ojo por ojo y diente por diente- _pensó para si_- como me deje engañar, Ja! Eres un estupido Inuyasha…_ - tienes razon Hitomi

_Cerro lentamente la puerta de su oficina cosa que Miroku pudo apreciar antes de irse ya que el e Inuyasha siempre eran los ultimos en salir. El sabia de la relacion entre Hitomi e Inuyasha._

- sera correcto lo que haces hermano…- mencionó Miroku en un susurro que murió en sus labios.

{Mansión Taisho}

-como te sientes cariño? – pregunto Kagome.

- bi…bien - dijo la niña tratando de sonreir- gracias… gracias… mami- dijo la pequeña mientras su manita sujetaba la de Kagome.

- de nada… hija- pronuncio Kagome para luego darle un besito a su 'hija' y quedarse dormida a un costado de la cama.

- es admirable verdad- dije Kaede quien agarro de sorpresa a Sango.

- tienes razon Kaede, pero simplemente no puedo creerlo-

- se que ella no es una persona admirable… pero recuerde que todos podemos cambiar-dijo la sabia anciana- ademas… el odio es un mal compañero.

- tiene razón… creo que le dare una oportunidad- dijo la mujer- _ademas me debe una explicación…_

_Miroku entro a la mansión listo para cenar, cuando encontro a Sango con Kaede observando desde la puerta, la habitación de Thoru._

- que ocurre?- pregunto

- Thoru chan enfermo, y su madre vino a cuidarla- dijo Kaede

- desde cuando? Hace 5 minutos- dijo Miroku sarcásticamente

- de hecho estamos aquí desde el almuerzo, salimos a comer y Jaken nos informo lo de Thoru. Kikyo vino enseguida y no se ah despegado desde entonces.- dijo Sango - e Inuyasha? Porque no vino contigo- pregunto Sango ya que normalmente venian juntos.

- pues… - titubeo Miroku- no se, quizas tubo mas trabajo- _si Sango se entera que Inuyasha tiene una amante es capaz de odiarlo tambien._

- mmm… ya veo- dijo la chica...quien no estaba completamente convencida con esa respuesta.

_Eran las doce de la noche cuando cautelosamente Inuyasha se adentro a su mansión, venia algo cansado, molesto y frustrado con respecto a lo de Kikyo. Se enojo con el mismo porque, por un momento, un breve momento penso que las cosas serian diferentes._

- hay Inuyasha, que mas necesitas para darte cuenta de que ella no cambiara- suspiro-

- joven Inuyasha?- pregunto la anciana

-que ocurre Kaede?- dijo algo nervioso.

- lo mismo pregunto, porque llego tan tarde, que acaso no le preocupa su hija- dijo Kaede, en tono de regaño

- eh? De que estas hablando?- pregunto el albino

-Le informe a su secretaria acerca del estado de Thoru- dijo a la ama de llaves.

-Thoru! Como se encuentra!?- dijo exasperdo y sin decir mas se dirigio corriendo a la habitacion donde se encontraba la pequeña... solo para encontrar algo inesperado.

-Llego desde el almuerzo, y no se ha separado de Thoru ni un solo momento- mencionó la anciana- Incluso trajo medicinas y le preparo un te- prosiguio con su narración- Intentamos comunicarnos con usted horas despues...pero sin respuesta alguna.

-_Desde el almuerzo... eso no es posible. Hitomi dijo que...-_ debatio confundido consigo-Kaede estas segura de que esta aquí desde el almuerzo?-

-Por supuesto, ella y la joven Sango llegaron juntas- confirmo la anciana.

-_Me equivoque_- pensó con algo de culpa, sabiendo bien que momentos atras el estaba con otra mujer- y como esta la señora? Comio? Se molesto con los niños?- pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

- No tomo alimento alguno, le ofrecimos pero ella dijo "primero mis hijos y despues yo"- menciono la anciana con tono maternal.- Lo mas probable es que este cansada y no creo que sea muy comodo estar a un costado de la cama- dirigio su mirada en direccion a la habitacion de Thoru, donde Shippo y Kagome tomaban la mano de Thoru, como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-_De verdad parece una... mamá_- Yo me hare cargo de lo demas, gracias Kaede- sin mas se adentro a la habitacion donde su familia dormia subitamente.

_Primero cargo al pequeño Shippo y lo acomodo en su cama, la cual estaba a un lado de la de Thoru. Seguido de esto tomo a su esposa entre sus brazos y se dirigio a su habitacion._

-_Que hermosa se ve dormida_- pensó el albino, mientras recostaba a su mujer en la cama.

-Inu...yasha- dijo lentamente la joven, ya que estaba mas dormida que despierta.

-Shh... duerme ya es tarde-susurro.

-Thoru esta bien?- pregunto con preocupacion, y aun adormilada.

Sonrio. –si... esta durmiendo ahora, deberias hacer lo mismo- menciono cansado.

Kagome solo se limito a dar una pequeña sonrisa para despues caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

{Mansion Taisho} 8 AM

_Ayame se encontraba observando desde su cama hacia la ventanda de su habitacion, que se encontraba en la planta baja de la mansion._

-_Koga no durmio aqui esta noche... otra vez-_penso con melancolia.- _Quien puede culparlo, se caso con un esperpento, es normal que no quiera estar conmigo._

_Se levanto de su cama y se puso su clasico vestido holgado, de colores muertos, en este caso gris. Como siempre, iba a hacerse ese chongo que acostumbra, solo que no encontro su broche. Salio de su habitacion para dirigirse a el baño de la planta baja con esperanzas de encontrar su broche especial, pero en vez encontro algo mas. A su amado Koga con su vestimenta algo desarreglada, quien en sus manos sostenia la foto de Kikyo._

-No hay nadie mejor que tu- decía el con una sonrisa arrogante.

- _No llorare… No llorare_- se decía para si Ayame.

_Por suerte Koga no se dio cuenta de que Ayame lo había visto, asi que el prosiguió hacia su habitación. Devastada por tal escena Ayame decidió ir a el jardín, a pintar, ya que eso era una de las pocas cosas que la relajaban. Para llegar a el jardín tenia que pasar por la cocina y fue ahí donde se encontró con la persona que mas detestaba, esa mujer que tanto odiaba… Aquella que se burlo de ella incontables veces. Pero la verdadera razón por la que la odia… es por que ella fue la que le robo a Koga._

-Como te odio!- pensó la peliroja. Quien iba decida a retirarse y no ver a esa mujerzuela.

-Ayame san?- pregunto la azabache. Quien cocinaba panqueques para sus 'hijos' – Que haces despierta tan temprano? Oye te vez diferente- dijo de manera inquisitiva.

_-Se quiere burla de mi otra vez_.-

- Pienso que tu cabello es muy hermoso deberías de dejártelo suelto mas seguido.- sonrió la chica que cocinaba.

-Déjame en paz, ni que tu fueras tan perfecta, ugh, como te detesto.- la miro desafiantemente y con mucho odio.

- _De seguro sabe lo de Kikyo y Koga_- pensó con melcancolía.- Yo...- titubeo Kagome. Se acerco un poco a Ayame, pero la peliroja solo se limito a alejarse cada que ella se acercaba.

-Alejate de mi, que no entiendes que te odio!- sus ojos se volvian algo cristalinos, mientras miraba a su rival.

- Por favor perdoname- susrro la azabache.- Yo... te pido disculpas desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón.- se arrodillo e inclino su rostro ante Ayame.

- Jamás te creere, te odio y te odiare siempre!- empujó a Kagome y se fue de alli, sintiendose humillada como siempre.

{Jardin}

-_Como se atreve! Te odio Kikyo Taisho_!- penso con rabia la peliroja, quien pintaba con furia. Sus ojos soltaban lagrimas que quiso derramar desde hace mucho mucho tiempo.

{F}lash {B}ack

Ese dia Ayame iba llegando de la tienda, habian pasado apenas 2 semanas desde que ella y Koga se mudaron de nuevo a la mansion Taisho. Todos parecian ser amables, Sango y Miroku peleaban todo el tiempo, pero rapidamente se reconciliaban, esto le causaba gracia. A Inuyasha no lo trato mucho pero parecia una persona honesta y fuerte, debes en cuando algo gentil y un gran padre, Thoru y Shippo eran dos angelitos, tan tiernos y jugetones...y su mamá? Aun no habia tenido la dicha de conocer a la famosa Kikyo Taisho, se esperaba a una mujer amable y noble, pero la vida siempre es muy injusta.

A como habia entendido todos estaban trabajando por las mañanas, los niños estaban en la guarderia, la ama de llaves fue de compras para hacer la cena, y las otras mujeres que trabajaban en la mansion estaban limpiando el Jardin.

_Nunca espero Ayame que su primer encuentro con Kikyo Taisho fuera de esta manera._ Ella iba entrando a la mansion con el entendimiento de que practicamente estaria sola, pero de repente escucho... gemidos?

_-__Koga, para ya__- gemia una mujer, y esa voz provenia desde la habitacion de Koga y Ayame._

_-__No digas mas Kikyo__- menciono Koga algo agitado por la accion que habia ocurrido entre ambos hace poco tiempo._

_-__Apenas puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto aqui__- menciono de manera burlesca la mujer._

_-__Que tiene de malo?-__ pregunto inocentemente el hombre de mirada celeste._

_-Tienes razon, ah- __bostezo – __que bueno que hoy no fui a trabajar a la empresa__- menciono de manera sensual._

_-__Gracias por la bienvenida-__ dijo Koga quien beso pasionalmente a Kikyo.- __Me dare una ducha, quieres venir__?- le susurro._

_-__sera despues__- respondio Kikyo, quien si se habia percatado de la presencia de alguien mas. _

No necesito ver mas Ayame para darse cuenta de que la estaban engañando, en su propia casa, en su propia cama! Que acaso no tenian algo de verguenza? No nada mas a ella le estaban viendo la cara, si no tambien a Inuyasha. Koga procedio a ducharse, mientras tanto Kikyo iba saliendo 'medio'vestida y se encontro con Ayame.

_-__Asi que aqui estas esperpento__- Kikyo miro desafiante a la chica.- __Por favor no me mires asi, ve a dar lastima a otro lado-__ siguio caminando y a solo 3 pasos se detuvo solo para decirle a Ayame__- si Inuyasha se entera de esto, me encargo de que Koga se desaga de ti, entendiste?__- sin mas que decir se fue._

Ayame se quedo sin palabras ante lo que acababa de presenciar, no dudaria en decirle a Inuyasha todo lo que habia ocurrido, pero su amor por Koga fue mas fuerte al final. Y lo unico que le quedo por hacer fue odiar a Kikyo por el resto de sus dias... y porque no? A Koga tambien.

{Fin}{FB}

{--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

{Habitacion I & K}

-Crees que le guste la solplesa?- menciono el peque de ojos verdes.

-mmm yo creo que si- susurro la niña de mirada turquesa.

_Los dos peques se aventaron a la cama, esperando sorprender a su mami, con dibujos y flores que habian conseguido. Vieron que un bulto se movio, pero por alguna razon la cama parecia algo vacia._

-Mami?- pregunto Shippo.

-mhhm- gruño Inuyasha quien apenas se habia despertado.

- papi donde esta mami?- demando la pequeña.

-mhhmm?- parpadeo para reincorporarse y de paso buscar con la mirada a su esposa. Pero no la encontro.

-Quiza lo recordo!- dijo Thoru con sus ojos iluminados de felicidad.

-Es verdad vamos a buscarla!- grito Shippo muy emocionado.

_Los peques salieron de la habitacion muy apresurados, y aunque Inuyasha estaba algo confundido, solo se limito a ponerse unas prendas comodas y salir a seguir a sus hijos. En el camino vio a Miroku y Sango que iban saliendo de su habitacion, y despues de unos segundos se dio cuenta de porque tanto alboroto._

-A que huele?- inquirio Miroku.

-Huele muy rico, de seguro Kaede preparo algo delicioso- menciono Sango muy emocionada.

-Acaso son... panqueques?- termino de decir Inuyasha.

-Pero desayunamos eso ayer, y Kaede nunca repite platillos dos dias seguidos- informó Miroku.

_Los tres se dirigieron hacia el comedor, pero no vieron nada. Claro a estas alturas el olor era mas dulce y tenador. Muy cerca de ahi pudieron divisar a Shippo y aThoru metiendose en la cocina._

-Mami lo recordaste!- exclamaron los nenes. Rapidamente fueron a abrazar a su madre.

-eh?- volteo la azabache limpiandose unas cuantas lagrimas del rostro. Ya que su anterior evento del dia fue muy triste.

_Kagome respeondio al abrazo, y despues le sirvio a sus bebes los deliciosos panqueques que les habia preparado. Inuyasha y compañia observaron por breves momentos, hasta que Sango se acerca y pidio su propia ronda de panqueques. Al principio Inuyasha y Miroku se vieron confundidos siendo que Sango y Kikyo practicamente se odiaban antes... Pero ahora hasta parecen amigas? Conociendo a Miroku el siguio a sus esposa y tambien desayuno con la familia. Pero Inuyasha a diferencia de todos, decidio volver a su habitacion, sin hablar con Kikyo y mucho menos dirigirle la mirada._

{------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

_Después del desayuno los peques fueron a jugar, Miroku se fue a arreglar ya que tenia asuntos que atender, y Sango decidio quedarse a ayudar a Kagome en la cocina. Hoy era el dia en que Kaede iba a hacer las compras asi que ella no estaba por ahi. _

-Oye, yo no sabia que tu cocinabas- se burló Sango.

-Hey! Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- respondio Kagome sonriente.

-El problema es que esta no fue tu primera vez verdad- sugirio- Todo estubo delicioso y sabias lo que hacias. Porque nunca lo hiciste antes?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Nunca se dio la oportunidad-

-Eres una caja de sorpresas- dijo Sango- y dime que fue lo que paso?-

-De que hablas?- menciono Kagome tratando de evadir el tema.

-Acerca de Okinawa, recuerdas? Prometiste que me lo dirias- le recordo.

-Ah, te referias a eso...- rio un poco nerviosa.- Bueno veras lo que paso fue...- iba a proseguir pero en eso sono el telefono.- yo contesto.- enseguida fue a contestar y de pronto escucho una voz que le causaba escalofrios...Kikyo.

-Aló?- dijo Kikyo

-Es usted...-susurro Kagome.

-Que bueno que me contestas, ya habia intentado contactarte y nada- menciono molesta.

-Que quiere? Ya me dijo Naraku lo de mi abuelo como se atreven!?- menciono en voz baja ya que no queria que la escucharan.

-Basta ya Kagome, tu no eres quien pone las reglas aqui- siguio diciendo- ademas te hablo para algo importante-

-Que cosa?- pregunto nerviosa

-Le pedi a Koga que te diera unos papeles de la empresa, asegurate de mandarlos en tres dias-

-Koga?- preguntó.

-oh, casi lo olvidaba, recuerdas a tu ayudante...bueno pues ese es Koga- le informo- ya sabe tu secreto- dijo entre risas y burlas, y sin mas colgó.

-No puede ser- se quedo estatica ante este aprieto. Que mas le podria salir mal?

-Kagome?- dijo una voz que provenia del telefono... pero esa voz no era la de Kikyo.

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

**Paula**: te digo como es esta Kagome...jeje muy pronto aprendera su leccion, muchas gracias por tus comentarios TwT eres una fiel lectora!

**Coneja**: estoy deacuerdo Kagome chan necesita una amiga...veamos que pasa jiji.. y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo [abasho!] siendo que fuiste la primera.

**Tenyou T**: estas disculpada [gracias por tu Review!!!] ¬¬ yo tambien odio a Hitomi, y muchas gracias por tu comentario!!!

**Inukaglove**: TwT buaaa me hace tan feliz que te guste mi madera de escribir... pues aqui te traigo el otro capi haber que te parece. Cuidate mucho!

**Hanonsama**: no te habia visto por aqui, gracias por el animo!!! [le da un chocolate] aqui el otro capi... espero que te guste tambien ^^.

**Piccola S**: que te encanta mi historia? TwT buaa que felicidad! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo... espero te siga gustando.

A todos aquellos que han leido _Estrellas_, les agradesco todo su apoyo, espero no decepcionarlos y perdon por escribir tanto U^^... solo que me encanta interactuar con mis lectores... pero si llega a molestarles porfavor haganmelo saber.

Atte

Kimi chan!


	7. Ahora Entiendo

_**Konichiwa! Después de tanto tiempo aquí esta el tan aclamado septimo capitulo! Me disculpo sinceramente a todos aquellos que han leido la historia y la han seguido hasta ahorita, gracias por su apoyo y espero que al leer este capitulo haya valido la pena la espera. Prometo mantenerlos al tanto cada vez que me vaya a tardar tanto y muchas gracias por seguir apoyandome! Ahora si aquí esta el capi.**_

{-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

**Capitulo VII**

.// "Ahora Entiendo" //.

Inuyasha se encontraba en su habitación meditando sobre los sucesos ocurridos el día anterior, se sentía como un estúpido al verse manipulado por su secretaria Hitomi, sintió ira contra esa mujer, pero mucho mas coraje con el mismo. A pesar de su culpa, no quiso verse como el antagonista de la historia.

-_Feh! Como si ella no me hubiera engañado nunca, además esta no es la primera vez que estoy con Hitomi, sin embargo...-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermano Miroku.

- Wow! Esos si que fueron unos buenos panqueques, te iba a traer, pero se perdieron en el camino- rió un poco y sobo su estomago, de tanto comer comenzó a dolerle un poco-

Oye andas muy raro ocurre algo?

- No es nada- menciono serio y siguió meditando

-Si tu lo dices, por cierto hoy tenemos el día libre, porque no hacer algo con la familia?- pregunto Miroku mirándolo de reojo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la voz de Sango interrumpió.

-Kikyo y yo saldremos, regresaremos antes del almuerzo- sin más ni menos se escuchó el cierre de la puerta. Acto seguido Miroku e Inuyasha se vieron extrañados pero no dijeron nada.

-Yo también tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Inuyasha, se fue y tomo su saco. – cuida de Shippo y Thoru mientras regreso por favor.

Suspiro.- Porque tendré una familia tan rara, hmm creo que sobraron panqueques, iré por otro- bajo los escalones y se fue.

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

{Parque Goshinboku}

Se puede apreciar un parque hermoso, lleno de juegos y niñitos jugando por todos lados, madres paseando a sus peques, padres enseñando a los futuros campeones del deporte. Pero hoy, el enfoque no era en las hermosas familias, sino en dos mujeres, un tanto jóvenes y hermosas, cada una de manera única e inigualable. Una se veía un tanto confusa, la otra estaba temerosa de su acompañante por lo cual agacho su rostro.

-Sentémonos aquí- ordeno la mujer de cabello marrón claro. Ambas se sentaron y fue así como comenzó una larga plática. –Así que tu nombre es Kagome- la pelinegra solo asintió.  
Suspiro.- Todo comenzó por...- Kagome le explico a Sango todo lo que había sucedido desde su primer encuentro con Kikyo y Naraku, hasta la ultima llamada que había recibido ese mismo día.

-Así que eso fue lo que paso- medito por unos momentos y luego la miro fijamente- Entonces aceptaste porque creías que les harías un favor?- pregunto la chica, mirando a Kagome de una manera curiosa.

-Así es- asintió la chica. Luego río con algo de melancolía- soy una tonta, verdad?-

Sango se quedo callada por unos minutos, para luego dar un brinco de su asiento, volteo a ver a Kagome y luego en su rostro se formo una sonrisa- No digas eso, de hecho si nos hiciste un favor a todos, sacar a Kikyo de nuestras vidas- le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse la cual Kagome tomo rápidamente- Discúlpame por haber sido tan cruel contigo-  
  
Negó con la cabeza y dijo- Conmigo no fuiste cruel, solo con Kikyo- sonrío

-Tu propuesta sigue en pie?- menciono Sango al cual la azabache parpadeo al verse confundida por tal pregunta- Aquella de ser amigas, la recuerdas?-

-OH... claro que si!- abrazo a su nueva amiga, sintiendo por fin una mano aliada que le daría fuerzas para continuar con aquella descabellada fachada.

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------}

{Apartamento de Hitomi}

Se escuchó el _Ring _del timbre y una mujer de bella figura se aproxima a abrirla puerta y recibir a su inesperado visitante. Hitomi abrió la puerta y vio a Inuyasha, quien tenía una expresión de enfado y molestia.

-Amor, que ocurre?-dijo la mujer un tanto preocupada.

-No me llames así, mentirosa!- grito con enfado el hombre de ojos ámbar.- me mentiste, dijiste que Kikyo se había ido con otro hombre y no era verdad- dijo un poco mas tranquilo.

-N..No se que de hablas- dijo con nerviosismo, viro so rostro para no ver aquellos ojos penetrantes llenos de ira.

-Sabes muy bien lo que estoy diciendo- tomo el brazo de la mujer para hacerle ver en su dirección.- porque me mentiste?-

-Ugh, como iba a saber que esta era una de las pocas veces en las que esa mujerzuela no se iba con un hombre- se soltó de su agarre y se dirigió a la cocina por una taza de te.

-_Tiene razón_- Pero esa no era razón para mentirme, además no me dijiste nada acerca de Thoru!- exclamo con furia.

-Thoru? a si tu hija, lo olvide- se justifico sin remordimiento alguno.

-Feh! tienes suerte que no haya sido nada grabe- le dijo y su semblante cambio a uno sombrío- ya no quiero verte mas- dirigió sus pisadas a la puerta y se fue.

Hitomi se quedo atónita por unos breves momentos, pero luego sonrío maliciosamente- _Eso ya lo veremos._

Al salir de ahí Inuyasha se sintió un poco irritado debido a que lo que había dicho Hitomi era, hasta cierto punto, cierto "_esta era una de las pocas veces en las que esa mujerzuela no se iba con un hombre_". Miro al cielo y sonrío para si -_que estupido soy, un día no hace la diferencia_- se dirigió a su Corbett negro y comenzó a manejar sin rumbo alguno.

{----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

{Mansión Taisho}

-Entonces tío Miloku, de ahí vienen los bebes?- pregunto el inocente kitsune con cara de confusión.

-Así es mi pequeño sobrino- sonrío Miroku

-y como llegan los gusanitos al huevito de mama, tío Miroku?- le pregunto Thoru de muy curiosa.

-Bueno lo que ocurre es que cuando dos personas se quieren...- fue interrumpido por la melodiosa voz de su esposa Sango.

-Miroku cariño, te tengo una sorpresa- volteo a guiñarle el ojo a su nueva amiga Kagome.

-_Será que se pondrá el 'baby doll' que le compre el verano pasado_-

-Tío Miroku, porque babeas?- pregunto Thoru. Seguido de esto el tío 'pervertido' limpio su boca, y rió.

-jeje, no es nada Thoru Chan, solo cosas de adultos- rápidamente se dirigió en busca de su amada.

-adultos, son mas raros de lo que pensé- dijeron los niños al unísono, se voltearon a ver y rieron. -Tholu Chan, quiero ir con mama- el pequeño de mirada esmeralda salio de la sala principal de la mansión y fue seguido por su hermana.

Sango y Kagome habían comprado un regalo para Miroku. Independientemente del amor incondicional que le tenía Sango a su marido el no dejaba de ser un pervertido, mano larga y aprovechado, por lo menos ahora solo molesta a Sango y no a cualquier 'escoba con falda' que se le ponga enfrente.

-Amor mío, he llegado- anuncio Miroku en su tono mas galante.- cual es la sorpresa?-

-Miroku amor,- dijo Sango seductoramente mientras se acercaba al chico.- Sabes que te quiero y ya tenemos algún tiempo casados, sin hijos- uh oh, dijo la palabra mágica 'hijos'.

-Sango mi vida, corazón tu sabes que por mi no hay problema- se acerco a Sango haciendo que la distancia entre ellos fuero de míseros centímetros.

-lo dices enserio cariño- aproximo su rostro al de el.

- si...- se estaba preparando para besarla.

-bueno en ese caso... felicidades!- lo empujo un poco para alejarse.- te inscribimos en el campamento de cuidados para bebes, algo así como una niñera- dijo Sango sonriente.

-_Que!!!- se quedo sin palabras, por que a mi_!- pensó. Pero su reacción cambio cuando vio a su esposa y a su cuñada sonriendo juntas.- Mm... algo esta pasando aquí.

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Inuyasha estaba se detuvo en un bar, entro sin pensarlo dos veces, mañana no había trabajo en la empresa y no tenia plan alguno así que decidió distraerse un poco en la bebida. Nunca había sido bueno bebiendo pero hoy no quería pensar en principios ni mucho menos en su poca resistencia a la bebida. Hoy simplemente quería quitarse sus frustraciones, las cuales desde que regreso Kikyo se hicieron más latentes.

-_Porque_?- pensó un tanto molesto consigo.- No puedo quitarte de mi mente, y me duele verte herida, porque? Tu no eres una santa, estamos por compromiso mas que por amor, entonces porque?- se dijo para si mientras bebía su décimo tercero trago.- _Quiero odiarte, debo hacerlo…_- fue interrumpido por su celular.

-Inuyasha, hermano donde estas?- pregunto el oji-azul.

-Feh, que…hicup, importa?- colgó

{Manson Taisho}

Rápidamente después de que Inuyasha había colgado, Miroku tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir pero fue detenido por Kagome.

-Que ocurre Miroku sama?- pregunto la chica con preocupación notoria en sus ojos.

-Inuyasha… esta ebrio y como recordaras el no es muy… prudente cuando esta ebrio.

A pesar de que no sabía nada acerca del comportamiento de Inuyasha en estado de ebriedad algo en su corazón le decía que muy pronto un suceso doloroso ocurriría. No espero invitación por parte de Miroku solo tomo su bolso y salio como rayo de su casa. Sango se había quedado con los peques también presintiendo una tragedia.

{Inuyasha}

Estaba seguro que Miroku se pondría a buscarlo después de escucharlo así, y aunque no estaba en sus cinco sentidos si estaba conciente de que no tenia el mas mínimo deseo de dar explicaciones. Tomo su chaqueta, pago su cuenta y se dirigió a su Corbett. Comenzó a manejar de modo regular, pero minutos después su cuerpo ya no respondía a sus mandatos, acelero sin darse cuenta y su visión se torno borrosa. Alucinó ver a un animal y dio una vuela de 180 grados, suspiro al ver que no tenia lesión alguno, pero cuando abrió sus ojos vio una luz que crecía constantemente y se dirigía a el a toda velocidad.

CRASH!

{Miroku & Kagome}

_Ring_ sonó el celular de Miroku, pero como el estaba conduciendo le pidió a Kikyo [Kagome] que respondiera por el.

-Es usted el hermano del señor Inuyasha Taisho?- pregunto la voz de una mujer.

-No, soy su esposa-

-Lamento informarle que el señor Inuyasha acaba de sufrir un serio accidente automovilístico- dijo de lo más calmada.

{-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

**Unas gracias especiales a **_**CONEJA**_** (mi primera lectora ^^), **_**piccola sstrega**_**, **_**Karina Natsumi**_**, **_**Kyome chan**_**, **_**setsuna17**_

Que pasara en el próximo capitulo, les encatara se los aseguro… quien fue la persona del teléfono? Juju se sorprenderán.

Los quiere,

Kimi chan.


	8. A La Luz

_Hola! Kimi se reporta. El tan aclamado capitulo ocho esta aquí, es algo corto pero espero que cuando lean el capi entiendan el porque. Ahora sin mas demora…_

**Capitulo VIII**

.// A la Luz //.

-Es usted el hermano del señor Inuyasha Taisho?- pregunto la voz de una mujer.

-No, soy su esposa-

-Lamento informarle que el señor Inuyasha acaba de sufrir un serio accidente automovilístico- dijo de lo más calmada.

Ante la noticia Kagome soltó el teléfono debido al shock y Miroku rápidamente se orillo para detener el auto.

-Habla Miroku Taisho que ocurre?-

-Su hermano acaba de sufrir un accidente automovilístico esta en el Hospital Sengoku- la enfermera colgó.

_Miroku __soltó su celular y apretó sus manos en el volante, miro de reojo a Kagome y se dio cuenta de que inconcientemente estaba sollozando. Se hizo el fuerte y se dirigió al hospital a toda prisa. Una vez ahí le informo a Sango acerca de lo ocurrido pero le dijo que no le comentara nada a los peques. Mientras tanto Kagome estaba hablando con el doctor acerca del estado de Inuyasha._

-Como se encuentra doctor?- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Afortunadamente esta fuera de peligro, en estos momentos esta siendo trasladado a una habitación y al cabo de unas horas podrá entrar a verlo.- menciono el doctor y enseguida se retiro.

-Kagome, todo estará bien.- dijo Sango mientras abrazaba a su amiga. –Dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro o no? Anda alégrate- trato de animar a su amiga.

Con una sonrisa forzada, se separo de Sango.- Tienes razón, lo peor ya ha pasado-

_Las horas fueron agonizantes y los minutos __parecían milenios mientras esperaba el permiso del doctor para poder entrar. A pesar de no estar enamorada de Inuyasha sentía cierta conexión con el. Finalmente después de 3 horas 27 minutos y 38 segundos de espera, había llegado el momento de ver a Inuyasha._

-_Solo espero que este bien_- se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba su tan aclamado esposo, lentamente giro la perilla de la puerta y observo al hombre inquebrantable postrado en una cama, su respiración era paulatina pero regular. Se acerco a su marido y tomo su mano y comenzó a hablarle –Tonto no puedes dejarnos oíste!- comenzó a sollozar –Yo se lo que es perder a tus padres, así que no vayas a dejar a Thoru y Shippo solos- No quiso decir ya mas debido a que sus lagrimas interferían en su conversación.

_Solo se limito a tomar su mano y observarlo, después de algunas horas callo bajo las garras del sueño, pero eso no impidió que siguiera tomando su mano. Sigilosamente Sango entro a la habitación pero al observar esa escena __decidió no irrumpir en su paz y le pidió a su esposo que hiciera lo mismo. La noche paso y con eso dio paso a los primeros rayos del día los cuales despertaron a la azabache. Parpadeo varias veces para adaptarse a la luz y observo que Inuyasha aun no se había movido._

-Inuyasha despierta ya,- le susurro- aunque solo sea para discutir pero levántate si?-

-Señora Taisho?- inquirió el doctor.

-que ocurre?- preguntó en estado soñoliento.

-Debería de descansar un poco- sugirió.

-No hasta que Inuyasha despierte.- dijo firme la chica.

-Ya veo- se puso sus lentes para seguir leyendo el expediente de el susodicho- Debo informarle que aunque el señor Taisho esta fuera de peligro mortal aun existen otras dificultades- al ver la cara de confusión de la mujer prosiguió- el señor Taisho…- no quiso decirlo tan directo pero no habría ninguna otra manera- el señor Taisho no podrá caminar por unas cuantas semanas.- los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par- es algo temporal quizás un mes o menos, así que como vera no podrá salir del hospital hasta nuevo aviso.- ella solo asintió.

_Han pasado tres __días desde que Inuyasha fue hospitalizado, pero a pesar de tener signos vitales no mostraba ninguna otra señal de estar vivo, lo cual preocupo a toda la familia. Thoru y Shippo seguían sin saber nada y pensaron que sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios (algo que toda la familia había decido decir). Koga estaba en un supuesto viaje de negocios y Ayame se encargaba de la casa junto con Kaede. Kikyo y Naraku no se habían reportado en lo mas mínimo (lo cual fue un alivio para Kag). Y aunque todos los otros días habían sido algo triste para la familia Taisho hoy Kagome venia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, gesto que no paso desapercibido a sus cuñados._

-Porque tan feliz "Kikyo"?- señalo Sango.

-Todavía no se muere mi hermano- le recordó Miroku y por respuesta recibió un golpe en las costillas por parte de su esposa.

-Hoy es el día- afirmo con entusiasmo, habiendo ignorando el comentario de Miroku. La pareja se vio sin comprender, Kagome solo prosiguió a la habitación de su esposo. Al entrar lo vio igual que como hace tres días, pero no perdió la esperanza, tomo su mano y dijo- _Vamos Inuyasha hoy es el día de tu regreso, lo se, lo puedo sentir_- inclino su rostro un poco e hizo una pequeña plegaria por su 'esposo'.

_Pasaron minutos y luego una hora, pero aun nada, sin embargo ella seguía ahí, ya no le estaba tomando su mano simplemente arreglaba las flores que se encontraban en la mesilla de al lado mientras que le relataba cosas acerca de su vida cuando era pequeña y lo que su madre le había enseñado, también le hablo acerca de las cosas en la casa y que Miroku había estado al pendiente de la empresa. Una vez habiendo terminado de arreglar las flores retomo su asiento y tomo entre sus manos aquella mano fuerte de su esposo._

-Tengo fe en ti, regresa- le susurro, pareciera ser que el la escucho porque le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano y poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos- Inuyasha!- se arrojo a el abrazándolo lo suficientemente fuerte pero sin lastimarlo, lagrimas traviesas escaparon de sus ojos y se separa un poco de el para verlo. –Ya te estabas tardando- le reprocho juguetonamente. El solo sonrió ligeramente.

-Pero estoy aquí- poco a poco se reincorporo y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, con la mirada dio un recorrido alrededor de toda su habitación hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kagome- Quien eres tu? –

-Estas bromeando cierto?- el negó con la cabeza.- Yo soy tu esposa Ki…- no puedo terminar ya que entro Sango.

-Kagome, quería decirte que…- no prosiguió debido a la sorpresa causada por ver a un Inuyasha conciente- Inuyasha! Estas despierto!- corrió rápidamente a su lado.-Finalmente, ya estas aquí, no sabes la falta que nos has hecho, aunque eres un gruñón.- volteo a mirar a Kagome para compartir con ella su felicidad, en el instante en que las miradas de ambas mujeres se cruzaron, Sango se dio cuenta de su error.

-Kagome- pronuncio Inuyasha…

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Bueno lectores hemos llegado al final del capi, espero que les haya gustado, se que fue algo corto, de hecho pensaba terminarlo donde Inu Chan le pregunta "Quien eres tu?" pero decidí en terminarlo con la revelación de Sango. (Espero haya sido la mejor decisión). Con eso dicho me despido…

Enserio creyeron que me olvidaría de mis lectores? Pues están equivocados! Mauajajaja.

_**Setsuna17**_: Aquí esta el capi! ^^

_**CONEJA**_: Sip aquí sigo en las andadas tratare de actualizar mas rápido.

_**Kyome Chan**_: Yo jamás le haría nada malo a mi amado Inuyasha *w* (lo amo). Pero si sufrió un poco U^^

_**Piccola Sstregga**_: Aquí esta la prometida continuación! (por cierto gracias por leer _Una Dulce Despedida_)

**Natsuki Hikari**: Un libro? *0* Ese es mi sueño, muchas gracias por tu bello review (casi me desmayo jeje)

Ahora si.

Bye, bye.

_Kimi03_


	9. Empezando Nuestra Historia

Bueno después de una larga, larga, LARGA demora… aquí esta el capitulo 9, después de esto creo que habra algo de romance… pero no todo saldrá muy bien que digamos. Pero ya no dire mas, descúbranlo por si solos ^^.

Muchas gracias por esperar pacientemente y seguir conmigo! Los amo!

Disfruten del capitulo

**Capitulo IX**

.//Empezando Nuestra Historia//.  
~

-Kagome- pronuncio Inuyasha.

Kagome no supo qué hacer en ese momento, el no la recordaba (no recordaba a Kikyo), solo salió de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo, algo no estaba bien y eso le preocupaba. Si no la recordaba a ella, recordaría a los niños? A Sango? A Miroku? No supo qué hacer, pero para salir de dudas se fue en busca del doctor, el tendría que saber qué es lo que ocurre o no? Lo cierto es que Kagome Higurashi estaba segura de tres cosas…

1. Inuyasha tenía amnesia.

2. Esta en serios problemas si él no recordaba a Kikyo.

3. Si Kikyo o Naraku se enteraban de esto, su abuelo estaba en peligro.

-_Que hare?_- pensó.- _Esto no puede estar pasándome_- se quejo mientras cubría su rostro con una mano, una enfermera la vio y le pregunto si estaba bien, ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Pudo divisar al doctor poco después de hablar con la enfermera y se acerco a él con mucha urgencia –Doctor tiene que venir es urgente!-

{Con Inu & Sango}

-Kagome es mi esposa?- cuestiono Inuyasha a su cuñada.

- Así es, tienen dos hijos Tohru y Shippo chan- prosiguió Sango. Al nombrar a los peques Inuyasha recordó el rostro de dos niñitos y las experiencias que vivió con ellos.

Sonrió al recordar a sus bebes –Los recuerdo- cerro sus ojos para tratar de recordar mas y hasta cierto punto lo logro; recordó a su hermano Miroku, al odioso de Koga y su esposa Ayame, a Kaede, pero había una persona a la cual simplemente no podía recordar. –No la recuer…- susurro, pero fue interrumpido por la entrada del doctor.

-Señor Taisho, como se siente?-

-Pues, bien dentro de lo que cabe pero…- miro a Kagome- No la recuerdo- la señalo con su dedo.

-Hmm ya veo- tomo unas notas.- Recuerda al resto de su familia, amigos, otras cosas?-

-Si, recuerdo a todos menos a mí… esposa- dijo con dificultad

El doctor siguió tomando notas- ya veo lo que le ocurre- Todos lo miraron esperando su respuesta profesional. –Tiene Amnesia Selectiva- dijo simplemente.-Me refiero a que usted decidió bloquear todos los recuerdos que tenia con su esposa- explico.

-Pero porque haría algo así?- cuestiono Inuyasha.

-Eso no lo sé, quizás sean malas experiencias, en fin, ya diagnosticamos su problema y despertó antes de lo esperado, veré a unas enfermeras para empezar su terapia- salió de la habitación sin más preámbulos.

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Sango decidió hablar.

-Quien quiere postre?-

Inuyasha y Kagome solo se veían, el con tantas preguntas en su cabeza y ella con temor a que la descubrieran. Pero después Inuyasha recordó lo que dijo el doctor "terapia", que acaso tenía alguna enfermedad.

-A que terapia se refiere el…- quizo mover sus piernas para sentarse pero no pudo sentir nada, NADA – que demonios?- siguió con su esfuerzo pero nada- estoy invalido, INVALIDO!- grito

-Inuyasha cálmate- sugirió Kagome.

-Como quieres que me calme! Que no ves! Soy un INUTIL!- se movió como loco y comenzó a golpear sus piernas –Muévanse maldita sea! Muévanse!- siguió golpeando.

-No hagas eso Inuyasha!- se trato de acercar, pero Inuyasha no lo permitió.

-Kag hay que llamar a una enfermera- le pidió Sango.

-No. Yo me hare cargo- dijo ella firmemente- puedes dejarnos solos?- la peli café solo asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-No te me acerques oíste!- le grito.

-Pero es por tu bien- dijo ella tranquilamente mientras poco a poco acortaba la distancia.

-Que no!- al sentir el contacto con la chica le golpeo lo mano- Déjame no quiero verte! Aléjate de mi!-

Aun recibiendo golpes (nada serio solo empujones) de Inuyasha ella se acerco a él, estaba a punto decir algo, pero él no la dejaba hablar.

-Que no te quiero, acaso eres tonta!?- siguió exasperado- de seguro todo esto es tu culpa!-

No soporto más y PLAFT! Le dio una bofetada que lo hizo parar de hablar y sobarse la mejilla.

-Quieres dejarme hablar!- ahora ella subió la voz- esto es algo temporal, simplemente por el shock del impacto!- siguió gritando- En vez de andarte quejando como niña deberías de esforzarte por estar mejor.- unas pequeñas gotas se acumularon en sus ojos. Se acerco y sentó a un lado del tomando su mano. –Pero quiero que sepas que estaré aquí para ti, para ayudarte.-

El también tenía sus ojos algo mojados pero ya estaba más relajado – aunque sea un inútil- susurro mientras agachaba su rostro.

Ella soltó su mano, Inuyasha pensó que lo abandonaría allí, pero no lo hizo. Kagome tomo el rostro de Inuyasha con sus dos manos y se acerco a él lentamente. -No eres un inútil, eres un hombre fuerte, e inquebrantable, estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, entendiste?- lo beso en la frente.

-Gracias- le susurro. Ahora fue él quien tomo su rostro entre sus manos y se acerco lentamente a ella. Kagome solo se concentro en la mirada dorada que penetraba hasta su alma. –Te amo- le confesó Inu, y luego sus labios rozaron los de ella. Al principio fue un beso dulce y tierno, aun en su confusión Kagome le respondió.

-Inuyasha yo...- dijo Kagome mientras se separaba lentamente de su 'esposo' pero fueron Interrumpidos por Miroku, quien casi tumbaba la puerta.

-Inuyasha! Estas bien!?- corrió al lado de su hermano y empujo a su esposa de su lado. –Hermano no sabes cómo te he extrañado- comenzó con su drama, y abrazo a su hermano.

-Mi…roku…ai…re- dijo el peli plateado.

-Oh, lo siento, fue la emoción- se excuso. –Interrumpí algo?-

Ambos se sonrojaron pareciendo niños de secundaria –_si torpe_- pensó Inuyasha –No, Kagome y yo solo hablábamos- respondió.

-Kagome?- cuestiono el chico de la coleta.

-Si, Kagome, mi esposa- respondió algo molesto Inuyasha.

Miroku miro a Kagome de reojo- Ah sí, disculpa la broma de mal gusto, me permites hablar con tu esposa un momento?-

-_No, quiero que se quede conmigo!_- grito para sus adentros. –Si claro-le respondió indiferente.

Kagome sabía el porqué, así que siguió a Miroku y salieron de la habitación. Estaba nerviosa, como le respondería, las cosas simplemente se estaban saliendo fuera de control. Suficiente era con Sango sabiendo su secreto, y luego la amnesia de Inuyasha, y ahora Miroku. Que acaso el mundo estaba en su contra?

-Explícate- inquirió Miroku con tono serio.

Ella no respondió.

-Quien eres en realidad?- le siguió cuestionando.

Ello siguió sin responder.

El se frustro y la tomo por los hombros –responde si no quieres que llame a la policía, impostora-

-Yo…- no lo quizo ver a los ojos.

-Miroku! Déjala!- le advirtió Sango.

-Pero querida, si supieras la verdad ella no es quién crees- explico.

-Se quien es, y porque está aquí- dijo firme la chica.

-Lo sabes?-

-Si, te explicare, pero deja a Kagome ya-

-Mas vale que la explicación sea buena- advirtió Miroku.

-Acompáñame.-Jalo a su marido de allí- Kagome chan, creo que Inuyasha te necesita en estos momentos- le sonrió la peli-café.

Sango y Miroku se retiraron al comedor del Hospital. Kagome aprovecho esto, para regresar con Inuyasha, ya que como dijo Sango, en la necesitaba. Camino hasta su habitación y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, para su sorpresa escucho…

-Que no quiero eso! Cuantas veces le tengo que decir!- grito el albino.

-Pero señor es parte de su recuperación, necesita el medicamento- explico la enfermera.

-Pues lo detesto, llévese esta porquería de aquí!- dijo mientras frunció sus cejas y se cruzo de brazos.

-Cual es el problema?- pregunto la chica de mirada chocolate ante tan divertida situación.

-el señor no quiere tomarse sus medicinas- dijo una enfermera un tanto molesta.

-Puede retirarse, yo me hare cargo – se ofrecio Kagome. Ante esto la enfermera le dio las instrucciones y se retiro. –Inuyasha porque te comportas como bebe?- le dijo divertida.

-feh! Claro, como tú no tomaras esa porquería, se te hace fácil regañarme- le reprocho.

-Hay Inuyasha que dramático eres, anda toma tu medicina- le pidió.

-No- giro su rostro al lado opuesto.

-Si lo haces te daré un premio- le insinuó.

Esto llamo la atención del albino – que clase de premio?- levanto su ceja.

-Pues…- medito por unos segundos.- lo que quieras- le sonrió.

-Lo que quiera?- le cuestiono para asegurarse, ella asintió. – Está bien, dame las medicinas- él se las tomo como prometió. –Ahora dame mi premio- le pidió triunfal.

-Hay Inuyasha haces todo por conveniencia verdad?- le acuso jugando.

Él le sonrió inocentemente –yo? Claro que no,- fingió estar ofendido.

-Que es lo que quieres?-

-Bueno yo solo quiero que tu…- fue interrumpido por Miroku.

-Ah Kagome chan! Qué bueno que te veo- dijo un Miroku sonriente, quien vio a una chica confundida y a un hermano molesto.

-Miroku, que quieres?- bufo Inuyasha.

-Hay Inuyasha no te enojes, solo te la robare por unos momentos- jalo a su cuñada y salieron de ahí.

-_Uuuy ese Miroku, siempre tan oportuno!-_ pensó mientras mordía la sabana que lo cubría.

-Ya me explico Sango acerca de tu situación- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Que harás? No puedes estar fingiendo por siempre- dijo un preocupado Miroku.

-Tienes razón- suspiro la chica.- No sé lo que hare, pero, por ahora por favor no le digas a nadie más- le suplico. El asintió.

-Tienes mi palabra, guardare tu secreto- le sonrió- bienvenida a la familia 'Kagome'-

-Gracias- lo abrazo, él le correspondió, después de unos segundos se soltaron –Volveré con Inuyasha- menciono la azabache.

-Kagome- la detuvo Miroku.- solo prométeme algo- ella asintió- no te enamores de Inuyasha.

Kagome se sonrojo ante el comentario para después darle una sonrisa. –Lo prometo- se fue para una vez más reunirse con su 'esposo'. –Inuyasha ya regrese- dijo en voz baja, pero sin recibir respuesta- Inuyasha?- se viro para verlo. Vio la cara de un Ángel, o por lo menos para ella el eso era, su respiración era constante y lenta, su rostro tan pacifico y tierno, no pudo más que admirarlo- Vaya que te duermes rápido- se acerco para taparlo con la sabana, y no pudo resistir darle un pequeño beso en la frente. – Descansa- le susurro.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Inuyasha recupero el conocimiento, su recuperación iba muy bien, gracias a su determinación y el apoyo de su esposa. Los niños seguían pensando que sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios al igual que Ayame y Koga –quien había llegado recientemente de su viaje misterioso. Miroku, Sango y Kagome se hicieron buenos amigos, y compartieron experiencias para conocerse mejor. Por otro lado, la relación entre la famosa pareja Taisho [Inu & Kag] iba de las mil maravillas, la amnesia de Inuyasha siendo la gran causa de esta mejoría. Ya que no recordaba nada acerca de Kikyo, el 'asombroso' Inuyasha –como él se hacía llamar- tuvo que jugar con su esposa el juego de las 'mil preguntas'; cual era su animal favorito? Que comida le gustaba? Que era lo que le daba miedo? Cada día le hacia una serie de preguntas diferentes, con el único propósito de conocerla mejor. Pónganse en su lugar, despiertas un día, sin recordar nada acerca de la persona con la cual juraste compartir tu vida, además de que llevas los últimos años viviendo con esa persona y no lo recuerdas? Es algo traumático en verdad. Hoy era un sábado, era tarde (10:30 pm) Sango y Miroku ya se habían retirado desde hace algunas horas, y en estos momentos solo estaban 2 personas en la habitación 303 del hospital.

-Oye Kag- se había acostumbrado a decirle así de cariño- Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-lo acabes de hacer- le contesto ella divertida, mientras acomodaba un arreglo de flores a un lado de su camilla.

-feh! Sabes a lo que me refiero- le dijo fingiendo molestia, le gustaba jugar con ella, parecían niños. –Como nos conocimos?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ah bueno eso fue…- _que le diré ahora?-_ estaba nerviosa no sabía que decir, cayó por varios minutos hasta que la voz de Inuyasha la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Entonces cariño, como fue?- siguió con esa curiosidad de niño.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la chica a la mención de 'cariño' y aunque no quería mentir, le dijo a Inuyasha como se conocieron- bueno mira todo comenzó cuando yo…-

Kagome le dijo a 'Inu' (como ella le había puesto de cariño) que se encontraron en un café, ella accidentalmente tiro su taza de café sobre él, el se molesto mucho con ella y empezaron a discutir, al final de la discusión ambos habían jurado jamás volverse a ver. Sin embargo iban a la misma cafetería todos los días. Un día en invierno no había más asientos más que una mesa para pareja y aunque al principio no quisieron hablarse poco a poco empezaron a abrirse uno con el otro. Se hicieron amigos y se frecuentaban mucho en ese café, llego un momento en que Inu quería algo más que amistad y comenzó a mandar regalos anónimos a la chica, cada uno tenía un significado y un poema. Y cuando Kagome le confesó a Inu que se había enamorado de su admirador, Inu le revelo la identidad del susodicho. (Debo hacer una historia de esto también).

Inu rio ante tal historia no se imaginaba que fuera tan romántico –Así que así fue, me gustaría recordarlo- suspiro.

Ella sintió algo de culpa por contarle a Inu esa historia inventada, aunque fuera su cuento de hadas inventado. –No te preocupes Inu, estamos juntos ahora y eso es lo que cuenta.-

Él le dio su sonrisa triunfadora –perdóname por hacerte pasar por todo esto- le dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos- pero te prometo una cosa- le dijo firme pero en voz baja. – Siempre estarás en mi corazón y recuperaremos todo el tiempo perdido- se acerco lentamente al rostro de la chico y le dio un beso suave para lentamente alejarse de ella.

Ante ese gesto Kag no pudo más que sonrojarse, cosa que le causaba gracia a Inuyasha ya que se le hacía increíble que a pesar de estar casados ella se sonroje por un simple beso. Kagome salió de la habitación con la excusa de que tenía sed y suspiro.

-_Kagome no puedes sentirte así-_ se reprocho así misma- _le prometiste a Miroku que no te enamorarías de Inuyasha y tienes que cumplir_- pensó, para dar un suspiro de resignación.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha medito acerca de todas las cosas que había aprendido acerca de su esposa. Se le hacía increíble que ella fuera tan simple pero al mismo tiempo tan maravillosa, dedujo que esa era la razón principal por la que la amaba tanto. Amaba? Pues sí, se aseguro el mismo. Aunque no recordaba su pasado, los sentimientos que tenia por ese Ángel eran aquellos de un amor profundo y exclusivo, sentimientos que en tan poco tiempo ella se había ganada por su paciencia, compasión y ternura. Pero aunque él la amara tanto, ella parecía contener sus sentimientos, por su actitud el sabia que ella también lo quería, pero su relación no pasaba a mas de suaves besos… se sonrojo al saber que él quería más que eso… pero después retomo su compostura. Pensó por breves momentos y después se le ocurrió una gran idea, sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial y susurro –_te enamorare otra vez._

Bueno hemos llegado al fin… del capitulo.

Gracias por los 'reviews' y como no contestar a mis fieles lectoras que me hacen tan feliz… las amo a todas!!! (dudo que haya un chico que lea esto xD)

Kyome-chan: Kyome san! Jaja que graciosa… gracias por la paciencia finalmente aqui esta el capi…. Cuidate mucho!

CONEJA: disculpa si te decepcioné… pero es que asi va la historia gomen!!! Gomen! TwT.

Addie: gracias Addie por leer mi fic… me hacen sonrojar tantos cumplidos jejeje.

Natsuki Hikari: gracias por los cumplidos… discúlpame mucho por la demora TwT… gomen!!!!

setsuna17: Aquí esta la tan esperada conti sentsuna san!


	10. Enamorandote I

Hola a todos! Pido grandes disculpas por la espera, y aunque este capitulo es algo corto estoy segura que les gustara, el propósito es introducirlos a lo que viene mas adelante, y se vera mucho romance entre Inu/Kag y un poco de Mir/San. Espero sea de su agrado y siéntanse libres de dejarme saber sus opiniones.

Comencemos…

Capitulo X

"Enamorándote I"

En cuestión de pocos días Inuyasha ya había recuperado su salud en su totalidad, al igual que su movilidad. Hoy era el día en que podría regresar a casa y por una parte estaba feliz, sin embargo antes de regresar a la Mansión Taisho había una misión por cumplir, y con la ayuda de su hermano, Miroku, estaba seguro de que lo lograría Pero eso no quitaba los nervios de su persona, cosa que su cuñada no dejaba de recordarle con burlas.

Debido a la sorpresa que tenia para su esposa, el le pidió que por favor no viniera por el que Miroku se encargaría, y que mejor pasara su día con Sango, un 'Día de Mujeres' lo llamo el. Como era de esperarse la azabache se negó profundamente, así que el chico tuvo que usar de todo su armamento (en este caso esos ojos dorados que hipnotizaban a cualquiera que se perdiera en ellos), y con suspiros y reniegos termino aceptando.

-Vaya hermano, si que Kagome es testaruda- menciono Miroku en tono de burla- por algo se llevan tan bien, tal para cual- rió

-Feh! Mejor callate Miroku- fingió enfado, y le aventó una almohada. -Aquí la pregunta es como Sango te aguanta jejeje- se burlo.

-Oye!- se quejo el oji-azul -Quieres que te ayude o no?-

-Esta bien, esta bien, tu no aguantas nada, entonces como va el plan?-

-A la perfección, ya están las reservaciones hechas, dos habitaciones con vista al mar-

-Dos!? Como quieres que conquiste a mi Kagome si dormimos en camas separadas!- se comenzó a exaltar.

Miroku suspiro y rió algo nervioso- Bueno lo que pasa es que aproveche la oportunidad para llevar a mi Sanguito de vacaciones también..- estaba preparado para un golpe de Inuyasha, pero ese nunca llego.

-Feh! Ya que- _Que bueno que Sango ira podre pedirle consejos_-

* * *

-Y dime Kag, te gusta Inuyasha?- pregunto ansiosa.

Ante esto la chica de mirada chocolate se sonrojo -este... uhm... yo creo que ya es tarde, ademas que hacemos aquí?- pregunto dándole un sorbo a su café -lo mas probable es que Inuyasha ya este en casa y yo... quiero verlo- susurro.

-Aja! Lo sabia! Estas enamorada de el no es cierto- _Siempre tengo la razón, ese Miroku me debe una cena romántica, ademas de mil yen buajajaja__- _

-No no no! Yo no estoy enamorada de Inuyasha, te equivocas- su mirada se torno triste- Por favor no le vayas a decir nada a Miroku.

-¿Porque?- pregunto confundida la pelicafe.

-Es que le prometí que no me enamoraría de Inuyasha, y es una promesa que debo cumplir.- suspiro resignada.

-¡Tramposo!- grito Sango.- ¡Me las va a pagar!!!- exclamo al golpear la mesa. Vio la cara de confusión de su amiga. -Lo que pasa es que Miroku y yo hicimos una apuesta- Kagome seguía confundida- el dijo que tu no te enamorarías de Inuyasha y yo le dije que si- Kagome abrió sus ojos tanto que pareciera le saldrían de la cara.

-Así que eso fue! Mis sentimientos son un juego para ustedes!- grito ofendida y unas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

-Kag, disculpanos por favor esa no era nuestra intención no llores- quizo disculparse.

Kagome sonrió- gracias.-

-Eh?- Sango se quedo mas que confundida

Kagome se paro rápidamente y le dio un gran abrazo a su amiga -entonces si puedo...- no pudo terminar porque el susodicho llego acompañado de su hermano.

-¡Hola!- saludo Miroku, a lo cual recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Kagome.- Y ahora que hice- le pregunto en el oído a su esposa.

-Perder una apuesta- le dijo Sango un poco molesta y le dio un golpe en el costado.

Suspiro-entonces ya sabe-

Kagome sonrió al ver a su esposo y corrió a sus brazos.- ¡Inu estás aquí!- el la tomo sin protesta alguna y giro con ella sonriendo.

-Si. Kag, estoy aquí, solo para ti- le dijo al oído, un tono carmesí se apodero de las mejillas de Kagome.

-No quiero interrumpir pero se nos hará tarde- anuncio Sango.

-Muy cierto- dijo Miroku.

-¡Vamos Kagome, nuestro vuelo sale en 5 minutos!- grito Inuyasha

-_Por eso estábamos en un restaurante en frente del Aeropuerto_- dedujo la chica.

El llegar a tiempo fue todo una odisea, chocaron con un sin fin de gente, la aeromoza los vio extrañada por la manera en que trataban de recuperar aire, pregunto si estaban bien, a lo cual todos asintieron. Tomaron sus asientos y se relajaron finalmente, solo para escuchar al capitán decir que su vuelo saldría en media hora, todos miraron a Miroku con ganas de darle una buena paliza, pero después de breves segundos optaron por reírse de lo sucedido.

El vuelo transcurrió tranquilamente, Kagome admiraba los paisajes y le mostraba a Inuyasha todo lo que ella veía, el chico de mirada ámbar asentía a todo lo que su esposa decía, pero para el el mas hermoso paisaje era su amada Kagome, como su cabello brillaba y despedía un aroma de flores de cerezo y rosas, sus ojos era grandes y expresivos de un color chocolate, su nariz no era ni muy pequeña ni muy grande iba perfectamente con el resto de su persona, y que decir de esos labios, era carnosos, hermosos con un tono rosado y el brillo que a Kag le gustaba usar, siempre que los veía era como una invitación para besarlos, simplemente irresistible.

-Hemos llegado!- anuncio el Capitán desde el altavoz. -Estamos en La Bella Italia-

Los ojos de l las chicas se iluminaron al escuchar eso, y aunque Sango ya había estado ahí por cuestión de negocios, nunca fue por unas serias vacaciones. Por otra parte Kagome jamás había estado en otro lugar que no fuese parte de Japón, así que para ella esta sería su primera vez fuera de su ciudad natal. Inuyasha le ofreció su mano a su esposa, para guiarla a su hotel de 5 estrellas, y Miroku hizo lo mismo con su amada Sango. Una vez, habiendo llegado a el hotel Mia Vita (Mi Vida) decidieron descansar para pasar una noche de aventura por la ciudad.

Eran las 7:30 pm, y Kagome se encontraba viendo la bella ciudad desde el balcón de su habitación, admiraba las luces y los paisajes, tan perdida en sus pensamientos estaba, que no noto cuando cierto hombre de ojos ambar la abrazo por detrás y le susurro -_**vorrei mangiarti di baci**_.- [1] Aunque no entendio del todo lo que Inuyasha le habia dicho, si sabia el significado de la palabra '_baci'_ que en nuestro comun castellano significa _beso_.

Bueno este es el fin del capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado

Muchas gracias

CONEJA

Setsuna17

Kesiichan

Por sus reviews, gracias por tomarse su tiempo.

[1] "quiero comerte a besos"


	11. Enamorandote II

_Konichiwa!!!!! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, es algo corto para mi gusto pero creo…en mi mente loca, creo que les gustara… Les doy las mas grandes gracias por su seguimiento hasta ahora y agradesco el apoyo! _

_GRACIAS_

_Continuemos…._

Capitulo XI

"Enamorándote II"

El ardor de su mejilla permanecía ahí, en ese pequeño espacio donde su 'esposo' había depositado un sencillo beso, una conexión que duro menos de 5 segundos. Sin embargo para ella fue una experiencia que producía esas famosas mariposas en el estomago. Toco su mejilla de nuevo, y sonrió. Inuyasha había sido llamado justamente después de haberle dicho a Kagome que se la "comería a besos" -no se retiro sin antes explicarle a su esposa el significado de sus palabras, ya que su cara de confusión le causo mucha ternura-. Una vez mas Kagome miraba hacia el horizonte de esa hermosa ciudad, se puso a pensar en su vida hasta ahora. Como Kikyo y Naraku la habían engañado; como fue tratada al principio de haber llegado a la Mansión Taisho. Recordó a su abuelo, se preguntaba como estaría el ahora, si habría recibido la carta que ella le había enviado para hacerle saber que estaba bien, junto con algo de dinero para el sustento de él. Luego pensó en Shippo y Tohru, como se había encariñado con ellos y los quería como a sus propios hijos, también pensó en Sango, Miroku, Koga y todas las personas que había conocido a lo largo de esta aventura. Por último sus pensamientos giraron en torno de ese hombre de mirada ámbar que de alguna manera se había robado su corazón, cuando y como fue no sabría decirlo con exactitud, pero sucedió. Lamentablemente, ella sabía que él en realidad no la amaba a ella, y desde un principio vio que el tenia sentimientos por Kikyo independientemente de lo arpía que fuera. Dio un pesado suspiro y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal del hotel ya que Inuyasha la había invitado a salir.

-Inuyasha!- lo llamo alegremente la chica de cabello azabache.

Se retiro de con Miroku y Sango para acercarse a su esposa –Kagome- le dijo en voz baja mientras enlazaba su mano con la de ella- estas lista?- la cuestiono.

-Para qué? A donde van Sango y Miroku?- pregunto, ya que la pareja antes mencionada salía del hotel muy acurrucados.

-Como que a donde van? Pues pasaran tiempo en pareja- rodo sus pupilas- al igual que tú y yo- la abrazo posesivamente.

Ella se sonrojo bastante –Inu…- su susurro se volvió inaudible.

-Inu?- sonrió el.- eso me gusta sabes?- se acerco al oído de ella – pero que sea nuestro secreto-

Salieron tomados de la mano, el miraba hacia enfrente señalando cada lugar y dándole un poco de historia acerca de cada monumento. Le hablaba acerca de la historia del país en general, del lenguaje, más que nada hablaba de la comida un tema que a él se le hacía fascinante. Pero ella no presto demasiada atención a todo lo que decía, más bien lo miraba discretamente y una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en su rostro, ella sabia…ella sabía que esto pronto llegaría a su fin.

-Kag- la llamo él. –Kagome- la volvió a llamar, esta vez ella también lo miro como muestra de que tenía su atención. –Ocurre algo? Te sientes bien?- le dijo mientras que tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos. Conecto su frente con la de ella para revisar si tenía fiebre- Si no te sientes bien podemos volver- le dijo él.

Ella negó con la cabeza- estoy bien, solo algo distraída- sonrió para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Eres muy linda- tenía ganas de besarla, y tenía planeado hacer exactamente eso, sino fuera por…

Grr..grr..

Ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par y empezaron a reír nerviosamente, después de unos segundos se quedaron callados y luego se miraron. Los dos estaban avergonzados ya que tenían tanta hambre que el estomago rugió en respuesta. Eso fue vergonzoso para los dos pensando que su pareja se burlaría de ellos. Pero al dares cuenta de que ambos tenían hambre, optaron por reírse a carcajada abierta y encontrar un buen lugar para comer.

-Que pena- dijo Kagome mientras la daba una gran mordida a su pizza.

-Feh! Es lo más normal, no le veo lo vergonzoso.- se excuso Inuyasha, pareciendo indiferente, cuando en realidad a él le había dado más pena que a la chica.

Un anciano llamado Totosai se acerco a los dos- Que hacen aquí?- los cuestiono mientras le daba un sorbo a su te.

-Ya te dije anciano decrepito el porqué- le dijo Inuyasha algo molesto –_Ya se lo he dicho 10 veces!_- su voz interior grito.

El anciano dirigió su Mirada hacia la chica- dígame señorita, el porqué de su visita, teniendo el restaurante mas famoso en Italia en frente de usted, que hace en esta pizzería familiar, como el "Sorrisi" [1]-

Inuyasha estaba a punto de darle un coscorrón, en cambio Kagome solo rio y lo detuvo –Vera señor Totosai, yo encuentro los restaurantes familiares mas… acogedores y hogareños que los que son muy lujosos y extravagantes. Además debo decir que usted hace las mejores pizzas que yo haya probado jamás!- lo halago ella.

El anciano se sonrojo un poco y asintió con la cabeza a lo que la mujer le había dicho. A Inuyasha esto le produjo unos pequeños celos, Feh! Quien se creía este anciano para sonrojarse por lo que SU esposa decía. Luego se dio una bofetada mental por pensar cosas así y rio para sí mismo al ver que tan celoso era. Noto como Kagome miraba al anciano con ternura, como si le recordara a alguien y eso le causo intriga pero no menciono nada al respecto, lo más probable es que fueran alusiones de él.

-Kagome creo que es hora de irnos- le dijo Inuyasha un poco impaciente al ver su reloj. Ella asintió, agradeció por los alimentos y le prometió al anciano que vendrían a visitarlo en esta semana que estuvieran aquí.

Al ver que la pareja se fue el anciano pregunto una vez más al vacio –Que hacían estas personas aquí?- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

De nuevo iban tomados de la mano, y Kagome portaba una sonrisa de satisfacción inigualable. Caminaron unos cuantos minutes y en ese proceso hablaban de todo un poco. Ya se había oscurecido y Kagome se preocupo al no ver ningún lugar familiar o cerca del hotel.

-Inuyasha, sabes a donde vamos?- le pregunto un tanto inquieta.

-Kag, claro que se, recuerda que he estado aquí anteriormente- le aseguro él.

-Pero con lo de tu memoria quizás…- fue interrumpida por él.

-Nada de eso, tu solo confía en mí- le dio un ligero apretón de manos para darle un poco de seguridad.

Rápidamente llegaron a un parque, el cual estaba vacío por el momento, y estaba oscuro, con solo la luna iluminándolo. Aunque la vista era bonita, estaban columpios, sube y bajas, una zona de juegos para niños, y bancas para que las personas tomaran asiento. Todo esto estaba alrededor de un espacio rectangular que se veía… muy vacio y sin vida a comparación del resto del parque. Inuyasha jalo un poco a su esposa y se colocaron en el centro de ese rectángulo un tanto opaco para los ojos de Kagome.

-Crees en la magia?- le pregunto su esposo.

-Si…- le susurro en respuesta.

-Cierra los ojos- le pidió el y ella lo hizo así.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos para cuando chorros de agua habían salido del piso de ese rectángulo. Al sentir el agua mojar todo su ser, Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par, apretó fuertemente a Inuyasha porque al principio le había asustado un poco. Su mirada y la de él se cruzaron, y al ver esa sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro de ese hombre, supo que él lo había planeado todo. El agua seguía saliendo del piso, de diferentes lugares, cuando ella dirigió su mirada hacia toda esa agua que la rodeaba, quedo completamente anonadada, no solo el agua se veía hermosa, también estaba adornada de luces de todos colores. Sintiéndose como la niña de años atrás giro con alegría y reía. Su esposo no hacía nada más que mirarla, no importaba toda esa agua que le cayera encima, tampoco importo el hecho de que el paisaje fuese algo hermoso, nada se comparaba con esa imagen justamente frente a sus ojos, donde se encontraba esa mujer, que el aun no recordaba pero sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. La vio girar, la vio reír, la miro correr, la vio ser feliz y en ese momento, el fuego en su ser lo hizo ser ese joven que él era hace ya tanto tiempo. La imito y corrió tras ella como si volviesen a esa etapa de su noviazgo donde todo era sencillamente mágico, por más simple que fuese.

* * *

Llegaron a su hotel riendo como locos, y completamente empapadas, con razón no era de extrañarse el que todos los que estaban presentes les dirigieran toda clase de miradas. Unos decían que eran "dos locos", otros se quejaban de "la juventud de ahora", y unos cuantos les daban miradas tiernas mientras recordaban los viejos y buenos tiempos que pasaban con su pareja. Dejando atrás a todos los espectadores, la pareja entro a su habitación y se desplomaron en la cama.

-Eso fue muy divertido Inu- le dijo su esposa alegremente.

El apoyo su cabeza en su mano para observarla mejor y con la otra quito unos mechones mojados del rostro de ella.- que bueno que te haya gustado- le sonrió.

Ella se sonrojo al contacto, pero sentía una calidez con su roce que no había conocido antes, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por sus impulses y acaricio el rostro de el- Te amo- le susurro, sin pensarlo.

Inuyasha no respondió, se quedo callado por breves momentos. Kagome al sentir la tensión que se había creado quiso excusarse balbuceando –lo que quise decir fue… fue.. fue que te quería mucho, jejeje- empezó a reír nerviosa. El la callo con sus labios, la beso de manera dulce en un principio, pero su hambre de ella no casaba, sus besos se convirtieron en una acción mas apasionada. Trato de controlarse, pero no podía, sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió fue que, ella no respondía.

Kagome se quedo petrificada, no sabía que hacer, su mente le decía _"Kagome esto está mal y lo sabes" _por otro lado su corazón le gritaba, "déjate llevar aunque sea por una vez en tu vida!". Mientras seguían discutiendo su mente y su corazón, Inuyasha se alejo lentamente de ella, inmediatamente sus labios extrañaron el calor de los de él.

-Discúlpame, quizás sea muy apresurado- Inuyasha había comenzado a levantarse de la cama, algo decepcionado. Kagome dejando que esta vez, su corazón tomara control, jalo del brazo a Inuyasha, a lo cual el termino sentado en la cama, y le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión, ella solo le respondió besándolo, besándolo como si fuera la última vez que lo viera. El no perdió la oportunidad de responderle a su esposa, como fallarle a su amada, verdad?

~*~

[1] Sonrisas

Kiara Taisho-sama: Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo ^^ espero te guste.

CONEJA: habrá aun mas romance, puedo asegurarlo ^//^

setsuna17: //// gracias gracias, espero este capitulo te haya gustado tambien.

Kyome-chan: TwT Kyome chan!!! Que linda…. U^^ como que el infierno…ehm muchas gracias port u review! Dime te gusto este?

Chicas muchas gracias y si tienen algun comentario, queja o critica constructive estaria mas que contenta de leerlas ^^

Cuidense! Las AMO!!!


	12. Enamorandote III

**Capitulo XII**

_Enamorándote III_

Sus besos se hacían mas intensos, y sin embargo Kagome no se alejaba en lo mas mínimo Sentía miedo, miedo de hacer el ridículo, miedo de que Inuyasha se burlara de su inexperiencia, pero ella seguía con el. Correspondía a sus besos apasionados con dulces movimientos de sus labios, sintió las manos de el recorrer su espalda con suavidad y ella disfrutaba cada momento de ello. Con lentitud el desabrochaba cada botón de su camisa, y sin estar consciente de ello, ella hacia lo mismo. Seguían con su juego de amantes...

Ring Ring...

Sonó el celular de Inuyasha, este vio de quien provenía la llamada -Maldita sea Miroku- dudo unos momentos antes de contestar, pero al ver como Kagome se abrochaba la camisa una vez mas supo que ya se había arruinado su noche, con un fuerte suspiro contesto -Que demonios quieres?- le dijo mas malhumorado que de costumbre.

-Que genio- se burlo Miroku- Inuyasha tienes que venir rápido- dijo ya mas serio.

-Ocurrió algo?- dijo un poco mas preocupado.

-Ven a el 'Illusione', recuerdas donde esta?-

-si- y al afirmar, su hermano colgó

-Que pasa Inuyasha?- pregunto su esposa un poco preocupada al ver el semblante de su esposo.

-No lo se, pero iremos al Illusione para descubrirlo- al ver su camisa semi desabrochada opto por mejor quitársela y ponerse una sin botones. Antes de que su nueva camisa cubriera su muy bien tornado cuerpo, noto la mirada tímida de su esposa y sonrió para si. Tomo las llaves de su automóvil y le abrió la puerta a Kagome esperando a que saliera.

{Illusione}

_-salón de eventos, propiedad Taisho-_

Al llegar, un hombre de traje negro llevo a la pareja hacia donde estaban Sango y Miroku, ambos tomaron asiento. Miroku ordeno un café negro y Sango pidió un te helado, Inuyasha pidió lo mismo que su hermano y Kagome pidió una limonada. Hubo un silencio abrumador hasta que después de un suspiro y conseguir la aprobación de su esposa, Miroku comenzó a hablar.

-Hay un problema en la Corporación- dio un sorbo a su café, y al ver la mirada de su hermano sabia que debía proseguir. -Al parecer alguien esta haciendo negocios sucios-

-Y quien es ese alguien?- pregunto el hanyou algo impaciente.

Silencio.

-No me digas que es...- solo inclino su cabeza en señal de decepción

-Si. Es Koga, nuestro hermano- solo se vio como el peli-plateado dio un puñetazo a la mesa, afortunadamente estas no se rompían fácilmente Kagome y Sango se asustaron un poco pero pronto recobraron la compostura, y vieron como sus respectivos esposos sentían la decepción de la traición

-Eso no es todo- continuo Sango -Alguien lo esta ayudando-

Inuyasha la miro con incredulidad, como era posible que su hermano los traicionara? Claro no se llevaban tan bien pero igual era su hermano. Quien lo estaría ayudando? Que clase de negocios sucios estaba haciendo? Y mas que nada con quien? Porque?

-No sabemos quien lo este ayudando, y parece que no es la primera vez, solo que esta ultima fue mucho mas grande que las demás- Prosiguió el hombre de mirada nocturna.

-Primero, dime que es lo que hace?- pregunto Inuyasha tratando de contener su ira.

-Esta robandole a la Corporación-

-Porque? El tiene mucho dinero, poder, lujos, que mas puede pedir ese infeliz-

-No lo sabemos Inuyasha-

-Como te diste cuenta Miroku?-

-No fui yo- hizo una pausa – Fue Sesshomaru-

Inuyasha solo asintió con la cabeza -si me disculpan tengo que tomar un poco de aire- y sin mas se fue, Miroku también se retiro a hacer unas llamadas.

Quedándose a solas, las dos mujeres solo fijaron su mirada en sus bebidas. Mientras Sango pensaba en maneras de ver como salvar a la empresa, y también analizaba las mismas incógnitas que Inuyasha. Quien? Y porque?

-Sango- la azabache susurro, lo cual llamo la atención de la castaña.

-Dime, Kagome-

-Creo que se quien le esta ayudando a Koga- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Quie...- No termino su pregunta, ya que ella descifro su respuesta- Kikyo...-

-Y Naraku, el me había mencionado que tendría un aliado, y pues Koga sabe quien soy-

-Es verdad, Kagome, quien es este tal Naraku?-

-No lo se con exactitud, lo único que se es que es el amante de Kikyo- ambas callaron por unos minutos. Al ver que Inuyasha y Miroku se acercaban de nuevo.

-Se lo comentare a Miroku, investigaremos al respecto-

-Bellas damas, sus caballeros han vuelto- dijo el galante Miroku.- y he convencido a Inuyasha de que terminemos nuestras vacaciones antes de hacernos cargo de esto, Ademas Sesshomaru esta tomando cartas en el asunto.-

-Feh! Como si me importara, mas le vale que haga un buen trabajo, ese bueno para nada- se cruzo de brazos.

-Inuyasha el te enseño todo acerca de la empresa- le recordó Miroku. Por respuesta solo recibió un "Feh! Callate Miroku!".

-Quien es Sesshomaru- pensó Kagome, no recordó que lo mencionaran Kikyo o Naraku.

-Sesshomaru es nuestro hermano mayor- dijo Miroku, y al ver la mirada expectante de Kagome decidió seguir explicando.- De hecho el seria el presidente de la Corporación pero su pasión eran las leyes así que enseño a Inuyasha y le cedió la Corporación, porque entre todos los hermanos los negocios se le daban a este peli-plateado- menciono apuntando a Inuyasha.- Sesshomaru es un hombre extremadamente inteligente y nos ayuda con los asuntos legales de la empresa, de hecho esta casado con Kagura, otra abogada famosa, aunque la especialidad de ella son crímenes hacia niños y mujeres. Tienen una hija llamada Rin.- Así termino la explicación de Miroku.

-Si quieres, dale una biografiá- bufo Inuyasha. En verdad no le importaba mucho que dijeran cosas buenas acerca de su hermano, ya que el en verdad se merecía todos esos elogios. Lo que le molesto fue la repentina admiración que Kagome, SU esposa, mostraba.

-Bueno Sango y yo nos retiramos- Ambos se retiraron a una cita en el Museo de la ciudad, aunque a Miroku le importaba mas hacerse de un pequeño heredero en ese viaje.

Kagome rió un poco al darse cuenta porque su esposo se ponía así, estaba celoso. Se acerco a su oído y le susurro- Inu chan... Te amo...-

{*}

_Bueno aquí esta el capitulo, se que no fue nada romantico... pero el siguiente lo sera, gracias por su tiempo, ciao!  
Agradesco a todos los que leen este fan fiction por su gran paciencia conmigo._


	13. Enamorandote Finalmente

_**Konichiwa! U^^ no me maten, sé que me he demorado casi un año en actualizar y francamente no existe excusa alguna solo falta de inspiración y tiempo. Sin embargo, aprecio todo el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de mi carrera como escritora y espero que disculpen el retraso. Sé que los últimos capítulos no han sido los más excitantes, pero comprenderán que tengo que hacer que nuestros personajes se enamoren poco a poco y no de la noche a la mañana. Sin más demora los dejo con el capítulo.**_

{-}

**Capitulo XIII**

./ "Enamorándote… _Finalmente_" ./

Ya han pasado cuatro largos días desde la llegada de ambas parejas a Italia. Los sucesos que ocurrieron han quedado en el pasado (momentáneamente) a final de cuentas hoy sería su ultimo día en la _Bella Italia_. Inuyasha y Kagome habían pasado buenos ratos juntos, compartiendo besos pero no llegando más allá de eso, cosa que a Inuyasha no le agradó mucho pero decidió que esperaría hasta que su esposa se sintiera más "dispuesta" como le había aconsejado su hermano Miroku. Hoy su amada azabache se vistió con un hermoso vestido blanco veraniego y se soltó si cabello naturalmente ondulado. Caminaron por la orilla del mar por unas pocas horas y compartieron historias de su niñez. Por un momento olvido su nombre y sus problemas solo se concentró en la chica que hablaba animosamente frente a él.

-Voy a extrañar al anciano Totosai- menciono la azabache con melancolía. –Aunque estoy muy contenta de volver a ver a Thoru y a Shippo los he extrañado tanto- soltó un suspiro y tomo asiento cerca de las olas del mar pero no lo suficiente para ser mojada, su esposo hizo lo mismo.

-¡Feh! Ese anciano me saca los pelos de punta no sé porque te agrada tanto si ni siquiera recuerda nada.- _anciano con Alzheimer_- pensó burlonamente el albino.

La chica solo rio ante el comentario, era verdad que ese anciano olvidaba todo, pero igual era muy agradable. Una de las razones por las que el anciano le causaba ternura era porque le recordaba a su abuelo, -_Abuelo, te extraño_- su mirada se perdió en el vacío. No cabía duda que esta aventura le había traído cosas muy buenas, conoció a Sango y a Miroku, a la anciana Kaede, a _sus_ pequeñines (así los veía ella, como si fuesen sus propios hijos) y aun mejor, llego a conocer a un hombre que de alguna manera le robo el corazón, su amado Inuyasha.

De nuevo vio esa mirada en la chica, esa tan llena de melancolía y sentimiento, ¿Sera que no ha sabido hacerla feliz? Si ese es el caso, no cabe duda que es un fracaso como esposo. Pero no cree que sea eso, hay algo más que perturba a la azabache, solo que aún no sabe que pueda ser. –Kag- se atrevió a llamarla pero ella no respondió, -Kagome- esta vez toco su hombro para llamar un poco más la atención, lo cual le trajo buenos resultados.

La chica parpadeo unas cuantas veces y luego volteo hacia Inuyasha -¿Ocurre algo?-

-Eso quisiera saber, tu mirada me dice que algo no está bien- los ojos dorados del joven brillaron con compasión para su amada.

Su preocupación le causo ternura, y le sonrió para dejar de preocuparlo –No es nada-

El chico suspiro, quedaba claro que aún no estaba lista para hablar del problema pero el esperaría, decidió que lo más prudente seria corresponderle con una sonrisa y así lo hizo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto un hombre de ojos saltones y mayor edad, alguien muy conocido.

Kagome soltó una risa por debajo e Inuyasha solo se volteo a mirar al anciano con fingido enfado – ¿Anciano que no nos recuerdas? Hace unas días fuimos a tu pizzería viejo.- por la manera tan descortés en la que hablo recibió un codazo ligero por parte de su mujer.

El viejo de ojos saltones, Totosai, se rasco la cabeza y pensó por largos minutos acerca de lo que le decía el chico, a su tienda asistían muchas personas pero se acercó a esta pareja en particular porque había sentido un llamado, el cual aún no entendía. –Ah es verdad tu eres la hermosa joven que comió de mi pizza, Kogame. Y tú el insolente que iba con ella, Inumasha.-

En esta ocasión el albino se puso de pie y mejor le dio un coscorrón, nadie lo llamaba "Inumasha" y quedaba sin castigo. – ¡Anciano del demonio! Soy I-NU-YA-SHA, ¿entiendes? Y ella,- Kagome se puse de pie y le ofreció la mano al anciano- es KA-GO-ME-

Totosai no dijo nada solo miro a Inuyasha con detenimiento, y luego sonrió maquiavélicamente para sus adentros -¿Qué es eso?- apunto con su mano al mar y la pareja volteo, a lo cual el anciano aprovecho para darle con su vara en la cabeza al chico de mirada ámbar –_bien merecido te lo tienes_-

-¡Ouch!- Inuyasha se sobo la cabeza y estaba a punto de darle una paliza al anciano, pero las risitas de su Kagome lo hicieron tranquilizarse, por lo menos ya se sentía mejor. Además estaba seguro que si atentaba contra el anciano la chica lo reprendería y no quería eso. –_ya me las pagaras_-

{Miroku & Sango}

La pareja más joven de los Taisho aprovecho al máximo su estadía en la hermosa ciudad, famosa por su valor arquitectónico así como su cultura e historia. Miroku y Sango siempre se habían llevado bien, tanto como amigos, novios y ahora esposos. Sango era la chica más popular de su Universidad y excedía en artes marciales, algo no muy común en mujeres, pero que a Miroku le había llamado la atención en gran manera. La chica era dulce, honesta, inteligente, compasiva y hermosa, ¿Qué más pudiera un hombre pedir? Miroku por otro lado, era todo un caso perdido en la Universidad. Había sido prácticamente obligado a asistir y francamente el chico no tenía ningún interés en estudiar una carrera, tenía malas amistades, se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, tenía novias de a montón, en pocas palabras tenía una pésima reputación. Sin embargo había logrado casarse con la mujer más hermosa a sus ojos y esta chica tan más perfecta lo había aceptado tal cual era, y fue por ella que cambio para bien. Se esforzó mucho por ser el hombre que es ahora y aun piensa que no está a la altura de su mujer, eso no quita que la ame con todo su corazón y ella a el igual.

-¿Amor mío a donde te gustaría ir hoy?- pregunto galante, un tono que Sango conocía muy bien.

La joven de cabello castaño se cruzó de brazos y lo mira con una ceja levantada –Miroku, sé que quieres que me acueste contigo hoy, y en vez de preguntarme mejor… sorpréndeme.-

En definitiva su esposa lo conocía muy bien –Sanguito como crees, solo deseo complacerte.- lo cual era en parte verdad pero una recompensa al final del día no le caería mal.

-Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, y si quieres premio tendrás que ganártelo.-

¿Cómo no amar a esta chica? En verdad lo conocía como la palma de su bella mano.

{Inuyasha & Kagome}

Rascándose la cabeza el anciano procedió a hablar – Entonces se irán mañana, ya veo, - tomo una de las manos de Kagome y le dijo – cuando vuelva a venir Kogame, venga a visitarme- le regalo una sonrisa donde mostraba su dentadura postiza, pero a Kagome le causo ternura, no cabía duda de que este hombre era igual al abuelo.

La azabache abrazo al anciano con mucho sentimiento –abuelo…- susurro, lo cual no pasó desapercibido ante Inuyasha.

-_Así que era eso, extrañaba a su abuelo_- una idea se vino a su mente y pensó en darle una sorpresa a su esposa más adelante. – ¡Oye tú! Suelta a mi mujer-

Se despidieron del anciano, con quien Inuyasha había dejado unas cuentas pendientes, pero pronto se volverían a ver y entonces sí, le daría una lección. Kagome ahora estaba más animada y disfrutaba del paisaje y del tiempo con su esposo, quien no dejaba de admirarse de esta hermosa chica que le había robado el corazón en tan poco tiempo, no en balde se habían casado. El ambarino quiso cumplirle un capricho a su amada y le pregunto-

-Kagome, ya que es nuestro último día me gustaría que fuéramos a un lugar de tu agrada, donde quieras- la tomo de la mano y le sonrió, ya se esperaba una tienda de ropa o una joyería, típicas cosas de mujeres, que aunque el odiase no le importaría torturarse un poco por la felicidad de ella.

La chica puso su dedo índice en su barbilla y pensó con detenimiento – Allí- señaló unas luces que se encontraban en la orilla de un muelle.

-¿Segura?- definitivamente una feria no era lo que había imaginado, pero francamente le agradaba la idea, lo cual era mucho mejor – Entonces vayamos.-

En la feria…

-¡Inuyasha eso fue muy divertido!- La mujer de mirada chocolate sonreía a mas no poder- jamás había asistido a ninguna feria- confeso.

-¿Nunca?- eso sí que era raro.

-Bueno si asistí a algunas, pero siempre estaba trabajando en la sección de caramelos, y nunca me subí a ningún juego-

_Nota mental, sacar a Kagome a pasear más seguido_ – No puedo creer que nunca fuimos a una feria durante nuestro noviazgo.-

Esto empezó a poner a la chica nerviosa, deseaba que no recordara nada, -Bueno lo estamos haciendo ahora.- _Por favor no recuerdas nada ahorita, permíteme seguir viviendo en esta ilusión un poco más_.-

-Sé que no es el momento, pero me entristece pensar en que no pude recordar a la mujer que tanto ame y amo- bajo la mirada e indago en sus recuerdos, pero por más que trataba, no la recordaba. – Lo siento.-

Ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos y conecto sus frentes – lo que importa es el ahora, deja el pasado atrás, y vivamos el momento- Levanto la mirado y le dio un beso corto y dulce antes de separarse.

-No hagas eso- le susurro con su voz ronca, pero Kagome no comprendió bien, ¿Acaso no le gustaban sus besos?- Si lo haces, solo querré mas.- La tomo del cuello y chocaron sus labios con los de ella bruscamente. Sus besos cada vez se tornaban más pasionales, más hambrientos, y Kagome no sabía qué hacer, su mente estaba perdiendo la razón y estaba correspondiendo con la misma pasión, algo de lo cual en el pasado no se hubiera creído capaz.

-Mami, ¿Por qué se están comiendo esos dos?- pregunto una niña de 3 años.

-¡Corina, no veas eso! I giovani non hanno più vergogna[1]-

La pareja Taisho se separó y después de unos segundos rieron de la pena. Se vieron mutuamente y comprendieron que entre ellos existía amor. Para Inuyasha, fue la cúspide de su felicidad el poder estar al lado de una mujer que lo amase, no por su dinero o estatus social, sino por ser simplemente Inuyasha. En cambio Kagome sintió una mezcla de miedo, culpa y felicidad: Miedo, porque sabía que esta fantasía tarde o temprano tenía que terminar; Culpa, porque Inuyasha era un hombre casado (Aunque su esposa lo hubiera engañado en repetidas ocasiones); Y finalmente Felicidad, porque algo en su corazón le decía que este hombre sería el único y verdadero amor de su vida.

[1] Los jóvenes ya no tienen vergüenza.

{-}

_¡Yay, Mi sección favorita!_

_**setsuna17**__: __Insisto__ en __hacerme__comediante__algún__día__ jaja. Gracias por leer.  
_

_**Kyome-chan**__: __Adoro__tu__imagen__ de __perfil__ sabes. Ah, ese Miroku es inportuno, pero ya se la cobrara Inu __después__, __créeme__ muaajaja. Hay __si__, ese Koga es maloso, pero __tendrá__ su __merecido__… y Kikyo… __algún__día__ me __desharé__ de ella, por lo menos en esta historia __disfrutaré__torturándola__ (que cosas digo jeje, soy muy mala.) Gracias por el apoyo y __también__ espero que estes de lo mejor!_

_Hasta la __próxima__  
_


	14. El Retorno de Kikyo Taisho

_**No tengo justificación... Gomen, Gomen, pero finalmente aquí está el siguiente capítulo, les agradezco su apoyo hasta el momento y espero que disfruten la historia. Lo que si debo decirles es que verán más proyectos míos en FF, espero que los disfruten y sean un buen pasatiempo. Pásensela bien Ok? Y no hagan nada que yo no haría jeje.**_

{-}

**Capitulo XIV**

./ "El Retorno de Kikyo Taisho" ./

-_Ese idiota creia que me quedaria con el_- rio por lo bajo y copio los ultimos documentos en un USB, antes de borrarlos completamente de la memoria. Miro de reojo a Naraku quien dormia placidamente en la cama, era un hombre atractivo no lo negaba, pero no era nada comparado con Inuyasha. Inuyasha era imponente, caballeroso, con unos ojos tan hermosos, y ademas era endemoniadamente rico. Su madre Urasue tenia razon, una cara y cuerpo bonito te llevaban lejos, particularmente con los hombres. –Hasta nunca Naraku- susurro, y salio de la habitacion del hotel, sabiendo bien que en pocos minutos llegarian a arrestar a Naraku con toda la evidencia de fraudes que les habia mandado, sin incriminarse ella misma porsupuesto.

-Un vuelo a Tokio, por favor- pidio con su sonrisa arrogante.

-¿De vacaciones Señorita?- pregunto amablemente la agente de viajes.

-Para nada.- le dio el dinero pertinente- Regreso a casa.-

{Mansion Taisho}

Thoru se acerco a Kaede, la abrazo y comenzó a sollozar. –Ya quiero que mami y papi regresen-

Desde el umbral de la cocina el pequeño Shippo observaba a su hermanita –No llores Thoru chan, volverán pronto verdad Kaede san-

-Así es pequeños. Volverán en un santiamén- en ese momento sonó el timbre y Kaede dijo que volvería en unos minutos.

Kaede y los niños iban a abrir la puerta, la cual se abrió antes de que ellos llegaran a ella.

-¡Mami! ¡Papi!- gritaron los pequeños que corrieron hacia sus padres.

-Los extrañé mucho- dijo Tohru entre sollozos, Kagome la tomo en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

-La próxima vez vendrán con nosotros cariño- Tohru abrazo a su mamá más fuerte.

-¿Papá, ya está mejor?- pregunto Shippo mientras su papá lo cargaba.

Inuyasha le sonrió y le deshizo su peinado en un gesto de afecto –Por supuesto enano, estoy como nuevo- Shippo sonrió a más no poder, feliz de saber que su papá estaba mejor.

-¡Entonces podrás jugar conmigo! Tío Sessho dijo que traería a Rin para jugar también.- El y Tohru bajaron de los bazos de sus padres, y fueron con sus tíos para abrazarlos también. Después se fueron corriendo al patio y Miroku los miro con algo de anhelo y suspiro.

-¿Cuándo tendremos bebes Sanguito?- abrazo a sus esposa por la espalda quien se sonrojo instantáneamente y se soltó de su agarre.

-¡No puedes pensar en otra cosa!-

Inuyasha y Kagome reían ante la escena, aunque Kagome noto algo en Sango de lo cual tendría que hablarle después. Era muy probable que el deseo de Miroku se fuera a cumplir más pronto de lo que creía.

-¿Alguna novedad Kaede?-

-No señor. El joven Kouga salió y dijo que tenía unos asuntos pendientes; la señorita Ayame está en su habitación leyendo y el joven Sesshomaru dijo que vendría a verlos más tarde.-

Miroku e Inuyasha se vieron mutuamente, sabían que hoy tendrían que hablar con Sesshomaru referente a lo de las estafas de la compañía y la parte que Kouga contribuía a ello. Kagome y Sango se despidieron de sus respectivos esposos y fueron con Kaede a la cocina.

-Suelta la sopa Sango,- dijo Kagome divertida, y la anciana Kaede se le quedo viendo a ambas con una mirada sospechosa.

-No sé de que hablas Kag,- la peli-café miro a todos lados con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?- pregunto la anciana algo impaciente, le encantaba estar informada de todo lo que pasaba en esta casa, por algo era la ama de llaves estrella.

-No es nada Kaede- respondió Sango.

-Oh, sí que lo es,- continuo Kagome- Veras Kaede, Sango aquí- señaló a la chica- esta…

-¡No estoy embarazada!- Grito Sango al borde de la locura.

Kagome asintió sabiamente- Lo sabía, ese clase de brillo en las mujeres no se puede ocultar.-

Sango se llevo una mano al rostro, ella había terminado descubriéndose sola.

-¡Oh mi niña!- exclamo la anciana gustosa.- esto es para celebrarse, y el joven Miroku ¿lo sabe?-

La susodicha movió la cabeza negativamente –No Kaede, estaba esperando para darle la sorpresa,- le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Kagome- Iba a ser una sorpresa para todos.-

La azabache solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió inocentemente.

-Felicidades,- se escucho una voz baja proveniente de la puerta.

-Ayame,- dijo Kagome suavemente, la última vez que se vieron no habían terminado nada bien.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Kikyo?- Ayame siguió caminando rumbo a la mesa para tomar una fruta.

Sango y Kagome compartieron una mirada cómplice, -Kagome creo que es hora de decirles-

-¿Kagome?- preguntaron la anciana y la pelirroja en unisonó.

La chica suspiro- Así es, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi- tomo un pañuelo mojado y comenzó a limpiar el maquillaje que la hacía verse un poco mayor.

-Con razón usted se veía más… bonita- dijo la anciana mientras rascaba su barbilla y ataba los cabos sueltos. –Bien sabia yo, que usted no podría ser la misma mujer que esa bruja-

La pelirroja cruzo sus brazos y miro a las tres mujeres desafiantemente, particularmente a Kagome,- ¿Y porque debería de creerte? ¿Cómo se que esto no es una farsa tuya?- dentro de sí misma sabia que esta mujer no podría ser la misma que se había acostado incontables veces con su esposo, pero su odio no la dejaba ver mas allá. Y el hecho de que la mujer tuviera mucho parecido con la bruja, no le ayudaba en nada.

-Entiendo tu reacción Ayame, pero debes creerme no soy Kikyo,- Se acerco un poco a Ayame, y esta se tenso- Se lo que ella te hizo, lo que ellos te hicieron, y fue algo muy cruel- Los ojos de la pelirroja comenzaron a humedecerse.

-¡Cállate!-

-No lo hare,- dijo la azabache firmemente- tú te mereces algo mucho mejor que esto y aunque no puedo enmendar el pasado, de verdad quiero ser tu amiga.- Dio un paso más hacia la mujer.

-¿Mi amiga?- rio sarcásticamente – A otro perro con ese hueso-

Kagome estaba justamente frente a Ayame y le quito sus gafas suavemente –Se que mi parecido con Kikyo te desagrada, pero no somos la misma persona y no deseo que me juzgues como si fuera ella.-

Ayame le dio una bofetada – ¡No me interesa quien seas, viniste aquí siendo Kikyo!- Sango quiso intervenir y ayudar a Kagome, pero Kaede la detuvo- ¿Cómo se que _**tú**_ no te revolcaste con mi marido?-

-Porque no lo hice, y tú lo sabes- las lagrimas de la pelirroja seguían escurriendo, -Ayame,- dijo en con simpatía- Ya es suficiente, ya no tienes que cargar con ese odio, ya no mas- la tal Kagome Higurashi le sonrió a la pelirroja y abrió sus brazos para ella.

No supo que fue lo que tomo posesión de ella, pero se arrojo a los brazos de la chica y lloro como nunca había llorado antes, sacando de sí toda la amargura, el odio y el rencor que había alimentado por varios años.

-Shh, todo estará bien ahora-

La chica lloro por mucho tiempo, pero Kagome no se movió solo la dejo que siguiera. Ya que pasaron varios minutos, la chica se alejo poco a poco de la azabache y limpio sus ojos. –Gracias, lo necesitaba.- le sonrió.

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntaron Inuyasha y Miroku desde la puerta, a lo cual Sango dijo que si y que las dejaran solas.

-Son cosas de mujeres- termino por decir, y los hombres como no sabían de estas cosas optaron por irse.

-Siento el haberme portado tan mal contigo Kagome.-

-No hay porque disculparse. De hecho yo no recuerdo nada ¿y tú?- dándole a entender que el asunto ya había sido olvidado. –Mira porque mejor no pasamos esta tarde haciendo dos cosas-

Todos la miraron curiosa, -Tu- señaló a Ayame –te harás un cambio radical de _look_, eres hermosa Ayame y debes explotar esa belleza- Ayame se sonrojo ante el comentario, nadie jamás la había llamado bella, excepto por Kouga y eso solo fue una vez.- Y tu- señalando a Sango – Planearas con nosotras una cena especial para darle a tu esposo y a toda la noticia.-

-¡Chicas nos vamos de compras!-

-Ah la juventud de hoy- suspiro la anciana.

-¿Qué dices Kaede? Tu vienes también- las tres chicas jalaron a la anciana hacia la puerto y le pidieron a los varones que cuidaran a los niños.

-¿Crees que algún día entenderemos a las mujeres?- le pregunto Inuyasha a su hermano.

Miroku puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, -Inuyasha, Inuyasha, vaya que eres iluso –suspiro cansado- a estas alturas deberías entender que jamás, JAMAS, entenderemos a las mujeres, no está en nuestros genes.-

-Palabras muy sabias hermano.-

{Centro Comercial}

Las chicas se dispersaron, Sango y Kaede fueron a buscar los alimentos para la cena de hoy. Mientras que Kagome y Ayame se fueron a un salón para que Ayame recibiera un nuevo corte, un facial, un manicure, y todo lo necesario para hacer resaltar su belleza. En el salón de belleza Ayame se sintió muy incómoda ante el escrutinio de las mujeres ahí. La veían como un bicho raro, pero el ver a Kagome a un lado de ella, de alguna manera le infundió fuerzas para seguir.

-Kagome- tomo asiento,- ¿En verdad crees que soy bella?- le daba pena preguntar, incluso su padre le decía que era fea, ¿Cómo no iba a creerlo ella también?

-Ayame, eres hermosa- le sonrió con una infinita simpatía, ya lo podía ver, esta pelirroja iba a ser una rompe corazones.

-Gracias- cerro los ojos y dejo que la estilista hiciera su trabajo. Al cabo de una hora y media ya la habían dejado como nueva. Kagome por su parte se había puesto a observar el lugar y vio como muchas mujeres venían a estos lugares sin necesitarlo, ¿tan baja tendrían la autoestima?

-Esta lista- menciono la estilista con orgullo.

Cuando Kagome la vio, se quedo atónita, -¡Ayame te ves genial!- Volteo su silla para que ella misma se viera en el espejo.

-No exageres- Y cuando se vio no se reconoció a sí misma, su cabello era un poco más corto, pero ahora tenía estilo, estaba cortado en el famoso estilo "Alas de Ángel". Su flequillo le daba un toque femenino que antes ella no poseía, su piel antes descuida ahora se veía tersa y suave. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su cara – ¿Esa soy yo?- ya no se veía como una anciana de cuarenta, ahora si aparentaba la edad que tenia, 27. Una hermosa pelirroja de veintisiete años, con unos ojos esmeralda espectaculares.

-Así es-

-Kagome llegamos lo más pronto posible, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?- pregunto Sango mientras recuperaba su aliento, y Kaede hacia lo mismo. Cuando sus miradas cayeron en Ayame no la reconocieron. –Ella es…-

-Soy yo- Dijo tímidamente la pelirroja.

-Wow, Si que te lo tenias muy escondidito Ayame,- dijo Sango graciosamente.

-Señorita Ayame, se ve preciosa- dijo la anciana sintiendo un orgullo maternal, nunca tuvo hijos pero estas chicas se habían ganado su corazón desde que las conoció, cada uno con una historia diferente pero siendo grandes seres humanos.

-Gracias Kaede,- se sentía agradecida con ellas, de verdad la estaban tratando como familia, pero más agradecida estaba con Kagome porque no se dio por vencida y siguió intentando ser su amiga.- Gracias-

{Mansión Taisho} Hora de la cena

Todos estaban en la mesa vestidos de manera formal, y aunque los hombres no comprendían el porqué tanta formalidad no tenían las fuerzas para pelear contra sus esposas. El mayor asombro que habían recibido hasta ahorita era el cambio tan radical de su cuñada Ayame, se veía muy bonita. Ahora entendían porque su hermano había decidido casarse con ella, no solo era talentosa también era hermosa. Lamentablemente, también estaban conscientes de las infidelidades del susodicho y se avergonzaban de compartir genes con él. Inuyasha por su parte aun no recordaba que el también había sido infiel.

-Ya pueden decirnos porque estamos aquí- comento Miroku mientras daba un bocado a su comida, -Por cierto Ayame te ves muy bien- le sonrió gentilmente a su cuñada, en sus palabras no había nada de perversión, sus días de pervertido habían quedado atrás. Okay, admitía que con Sango se permitía mostrar ese lado libidinoso, pero solo con ella.

La pelirroja le agradeció y después volteo a ver a Sango, Miroku hizo lo mismo y después todas las miradas se fueron con la peli-café.

-Es hora Sango chan- le dijo Kagome animadamente.

Sango dio una bocanada de aire y se puso de pie –Hoy es un día especial porque, debo anunciar que yo…- en eso sonó el timbre.

-De seguro son el señor Sesshomaru y la señora Kagura- comento Kaede, -iré a abrir la puerta.-

La anciana se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras tanto en la mesa la expectativa se hacía evidente.

-¿Qué se traen entre manos amor?- le pregunto Inuyasha a su esposa mientras le daba un beso.

-Es una sorpresa Inuyasha- ella correspondió a su beso, cuanto amaba a este hombre, y pensar que solo le bastaron dos meses para enamorarse de un desconocido. A veces quisiera quedarse aquí para siempre y pretender que siempre fue la señora Taisho, pero en el fondo sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad a Inuyasha, solo esperaba que el la amara lo suficiente como para perdonarla.

-¡No usted no puede pasar!- grito Kaede con desesperación.

-¡Aléjate de mi estúpida anciana!- grito una voz que todos conocían muy bien, y a Inuyasha le pareció muy familiar.

-Oh no…- murmuro por lo bajo Kagome. Mientras que Sango, Miroku y Ayame compartían miradas que decían "esto no terminara bien."

-Señorita entienda ahorita no es el momento- la ama de llaves insistió pero sin fruto alguno.

La mujer de cabello negro empujo a la anciana y abrió la puerta del comedor con brusquedad. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella: Sango, sintió estremecerse porque nada bueno podría salir de este suceso; Miroku sintió pena por las vidas que iban a salir lastimadas cuando todo saliera a la luz; Ayame sintió el odio que hace pocas horas había liberado, regresar a ella; Kagome sintió tristeza porque finalmente su mundo se había derrumbado, no solo el suyo pero también el de las personas que había llegado a apreciar y querer como familia; Inuyasha por su parte sintió una punzada tanto en su corazón como en su mente, algo le decía que conocía a esta mujer, ¿pero qué?

-¿Quién eres y que haces en mi casa?- pregunto Inuyasha con una confusión evidente.

-Yo soy,- volteo a ver a Kagome con superioridad, dándole a entender que venía a reclamar lo que era suyo, -Kikyo Taisho, tu esposa-

{-}

_¡Hasta aquí llego este capi! _

_**Miko Eternal Kagome:** ¡Hay gracias por leerme! Lo siento… a la historia aun le falta un poquitín mas para terminar. Siento la demora y muchos besos y abrazos para ti también. Feliz 2012 (muy muy atrasado, lo sé U^^) Uno de mis propósitos fue lograr terminar esta historia antes de que el año termine, deséame suerte.  
_


	15. Adios Kagome, Bienvenida Kikyo

_**Lamento la demora, pero como a todos la vida me ha dado unos golpes un poco difíciles y debido a eso no había tenido la oportunidad de regresar a esta historia. Debo decirles que planeaba terminarla mucho más rápido, pero al parecer se va a alargar un poco… espero que no les moleste. **_

_**Tengo dos anuncios: (Interesados/as mándenme un PM)**_

_**Estoy en busca de un/a Beta.**_

_**Me gustaría embarcarme en un proyecto conjunto con otro/a autor/a es algo que siempre he querido hacer y si encuentro a una persona dispuesta a trabajar conmigo, pues ¿Por qué no?**_

{-}

**Capitulo XV**

./ "Adiós Kagome, Bienvenida Kikyo" /.

-¿Mi esposa?- pregunto Inuyasha con incredulidad.

-Sí- Kikyo cambio su semblante de superioridad a uno de fingido sufrimiento- ¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas amor? No tienes idea de lo que he pasado- unas lagrimas brotaron de su rostro y se abalanzo a Inuyasha abrazándolo fuertemente.

Sango y Miroku se miraron entre ellos, no sabiendo que hacer de la situación. Estaban más que conscientes que Kikyo estaba mintiendo, pero ¿Cómo explicar lo que en realidad había pasado? Sabían que Kikyo se inventaría algo para salir libre de culpa, sin embargo también estaba Kagome e independientemente de las circunstancias ella también había sido parte del engaño. Por otra parte Kagome estaba demasiado confundida como para actuar, no tenía ni la menor idea de que Kikyo fuese a aparecerse tan pronto. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué le diría a Inuyasha? ¿Qué le diría a los niños?

Inuyasha se sentía bastante incomodo con todo lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo al ver a la extraña quien insistía en decir que era su esposa, el sintió una punzada en el pecho advirtiéndole que quizás era verdad, pero… ¿Y Kagome? – ¿Alguien me podría explicar lo que está pasando aquí?- Lentamente retiro los brazos de Kikyo de encima suyo y volteo a ver a todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala. Nadie pronuncio palabra alguna, y Kaede ya se había retirado para asegurarse de que los niños no bajaran para no presenciar tal espectáculo.

-Inuyasha…- Kagome no tenía idea de que decir. El albino miro a la mujer que él creía era su esposa esperando a que continuara, pero ella no lo hizo.

-Kagome, ¿tú sabes algo?- algo estaba mal, lo podía ver en la mirada de la azabache, - Lo que esta mujer Kikyo dice, no es verdad ¿cierto?-

Todos guardaron silencio, incluso Kikyo quien no podía esconder la satisfacción de ver a la otra chica morir ante el escrutinio de su esposo. Miroku y Sango se tomaron de la mano, y la mujer de cabellera café miro a su esposo con ojos suplicantes pidiéndole con la mirada que interviniera, pero ambos sabían que sería inútil.

-Inuyasha yo…- Los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a cristalizarse, ¿Cómo explicarle que había sido cómplice de un engaño? ¿Cómo decirle al hombre que amaba que le había mentido todo este tiempo?

El se acercó a ella con pasos temblorosos y la tomo de los hombros – No es verdad, dime que no es verdad,-

Miroku se soltó suavemente del agarre de su esposa y se acerco a la pareja, -Hermano cálmate por favor, -

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme?- dijo Inuyasha sin gritar ya que sus hijos estaban en el hogar. Tampoco aparto la mirada de Kagome, aun esperaba su respuesta, pero en su interior se estaba albergando una ansiedad terrible porque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Déjame explicarte por favor- le dijo Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos, -No es lo que tú crees,-

El la soltó bruscamente y se paso una mano por el cabello – Es verdad lo que Kikyo dice, ¿no es así?-

-No exacta…- fue interrumpida por la víbora venenosa.

-¿Soy o no soy la verdadera esposa de Inuyasha Taisho?- desafío Kikyo.

Kagome la miro con desconfianza y recelo, luego volteo a ver a Inuyasha una vez más –Sí, pero…-

Esta vez fue Inuyasha quien la interrumpió -¿Me mentiste todo este tiempo?- la miro con una mezcla de dolor e ira, -¿Qué pretendías _impostora_?- escupió con veneno.

-Inuyasha todo esto tiene una explicación, déjame explicarte por favor,- le dijo Kagome entrando en la desesperación.

Inuyasha la miro y estaba a punto de ceder ante sus suplicas a final de cuentas él se había _encariñado_ con tal impostora. Sin embargo, Kikyo intervino una vez más antes que la fachada saliera al descubierto.

-¿Con que nos vas a salir ahora mentirosa?- dio unos pasos hasta quedar al lado de Inuyasha – ¿Acaso vas a decir que yo te pedí que mintieras por mi? ¿Qué yo te pedí que engañaras a mi familia?- dijo con unas lágrimas de cocodrilo, vaya que era buena actriz.

-¡Eso fue lo que paso!- contesto la azabache levantando la voz, -diles Kikyo, diles que pensabas irte con Naraku, porque según tu Inuyasha te maltrataba y ni siquiera te quería, anda dilo,- la reto Kagome, pero esta debió haber sabido que Kikyo jamás admitiría algo así.

-Vaya que las mentiras nunca terminan,- dijo Kikyo con algo de pena. –Yo jamás haría una cosa así,- dijo dignamente y después se volteo hacia su esposo y lo tomo del rostro, -tu sabes que te amo, ¿verdad Inuyasha?- sin más ni menos, lo apretó hacia ella y le dio el beso más apasionado que jamás le había dado a **él**. Con otros hombres había compartido mucho más.

El tardo un poco en responder pero su cuerpo reacciono por sí solo y le correspondió. No entendió el por qué lo hizo, por que en su corazón estaba grabada la sonrisa de Kagome y su tan grande nobleza, pero siguió besando a esta mujer por que dentro de su ser sabía que era alguien importante en su vida.

Poco a poco se separaron, -Vez amor, te amo, y tu a mi también,-

Su mirada ámbar volteo hacia con Kagome y tuvo el deseo de explicarle que no sabía por qué lo hizo, quería explicarle que no había sido su intención, que se había equivocado. Pero su orgullo pudo más y tomo a Kikyo por la cintura, -Kagome, si es que así te llamas, puedes irte largando de esta casa.-

Ella abrió la boca, pero no salió palabra alguna.

Fue Miroku quien finalmente intervino –Hermano creo que te estás precipitando, deberías darle una oportunidad a la señorita Kagome para que se explique,- El, al igual que su esposa sabían bien la clase de calaña que tenían por cuñada y Kagome había cambiado todo eso, ella no se merecía este trato, cuando no hizo más que dar de su cariño y comprensión.

-¿Qué explicaciones pudiera haber para algo así Miroku? O me vas a decir ¿que tu sabias del engaño?- dijo Inuyasha prácticamente echando fuego por los ojos. Antes de que Miroku pudiera decir algo Kagome respondió.

-No, nadie sabía Inuyasha- contestó Kagome, mientras recogía los pedazos de dignidad que le quedaban. –Solo yo, y no vine aquí para engañar a nadie de la manera que tú crees, solo que las cosas se dieron de esa manera,- se acerco a él sin importar que en ese momento tuviera a Kikyo de su lado, - Te lo preguntare una vez más, ¿Me dejaras explicarte y decirte la verdad?- preguntó ella con una luz de esperanza reflejada en sus ojos. Había sentido el amor de Inuyasha hace incluso unos minutos, el no se podría olvidar así como así de sus sentimientos ¿o sí?

Su corazón le gritaba que la dejara hablar, que de seguro había una perfecta explicación para este embrollo. Sin embargo su mente le decía lo opuesto, que no la escuchara, que ella le había mentido y lo había engañado haciéndole lo peor que se le podía hacer a una persona.

Enamorarla… con engaños.

-No tienes nada que explicarme,- la miro con una fingida simpatía, -yo entiendo perfectamente, - se soltó de Kikyo, y esta pensó que estaba perdiendo la batalla, ya que el albino tomo a la azabache del mentón –Yo te entiendo, y sabes que… -se acercó a los labios de la chica y por un momento todos creyeron que él iba a besarla, en realidad ganas no le habían faltado, pero lo que hizo fue susurrarle –Quiero. Que. Te. Largues.- dijo enfatizando cada palabra. –Jamásregreses, a menos de que quieras pasar el resto de tus días en prisión.-

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante su reacción. Inuyasha jamás había sido tan cruel y despiadado ni siquiera con Kikyo en sus malos tiempos. Rápidamente tomo a la chica del brazo y la jalo hasta la puerta de la entrada prácticamente a rastras. –Ya estas advertida,- la arrojo hacia afuera y esta cayó al suelo sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Inuyasha…- susurro sin dar crédito a las acciones del hombre a quien ella amaba.

Su mirada fue fría al cerrar la puerta, mientras que su corazón lloraba por ella. Era el error más grande que había cometido en su vida, él lo sabía, pero ni así pudo hacerle caso a su corazón e irse a disculpar. No soltó la perilla de la puerta por varios minutos después de haberla cerrado frente a la impostora. ¿Por qué tuvieron que ser las cosas así? ¿Tan malo fue como para que le tocara sufrir tal engaño?

Sintió una mano femenina en su hombro y sabia que le pertenecía a la extraña, más bien a su esposa. Bruscamente la alejo de su hombro y volteo a verla con ira, no estaba seguro si esa ira era porque se había ido por tanto tiempo o porque la presencia de esta mujer arruino su mundo… su mundo con Kagome.

-No creerás que puedes entrar campante así como así, ¿verdad?- se acercó peligrosamente a ella y la tomo del brazo, -ven conmigo,- ambos se encaminaron hacia el despacho de Inuyasha y se encerraron ahí para evitar la intervención de terceros. –Ahora sí, cariño,- dijo con sarcasmo, -¿Por qué regresaste?- se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio esperando a que esta mujer le diera una muy buena razón por la cual vino a arruinarle la vida. Ya que por mas esposa suya que fuera, el lazo que se había creado entre él y Kagome caló hondo en su corazón, pero no fue suficiente enemigo para su orgullo.

-Inu bebe, déjame explicarte- dijo ella al sentarse en las piernas del albino y besarle el cuello, - veras… durante las vacaciones que te dije que me tomaría- beso, -me encontré con esa tal Kagome y,- beso, -ella junto con otro hombre, quizás ese tal Naraku que menciono, me secuestraron y,- le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa lentamente, - idearon este plan en donde ella se hacía pasar por mí para robarte de tu fortuna,-

A estas alturas del "juego" Inuyasha aun no había hecho movimiento alguno y la dejo continuar, pero si hablo -¿Y cómo es que regresaste hasta ahora?-

Para este entonces ya le había quitado la camisa a Inuyasha- Me escape, se me presentó una oportunidad y la tome porque me moría de ganas de regresar a ti amor,-

El sonrió de medio lado y ella sabía que lo tenía a sus pies_, que tonto,_ pensó – Una última pregunta,- se escucho la voz de Inuyasha cerca de su oído, - ¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy?-

{-}

Mientras tanto la azabache poco a poco fue levantándose, no pudo evitar llorar por largo rato y emprendió su camino sin rumbo alguno lo único que quería era alejarse lo más pronto de allí. Estaba a mitad del jardín de la gran mansión para cuando su deseo de mirar atrás la venció. Cuando volteó, pudo observar una luz que provenía de la habitación de los niños y eso le partió el corazón, ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora? Gracias a Dios Kaede había ido con ellos, esperaba con todo su corazón que los cuidaran bien, porque en su poco tiempo con ellos los llegó a amar tanto como si fuesen sus propios hijos.

Como si fuese una escena cliché de película comenzó a llover y una sonrisa sínica adorno el rostro de Kagome. –_Genial, justamente lo que me faltaba__,-_ Dando un último suspiro y suprimiendo las lágrimas que le quedaban dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino para pronto toparse con unos ojos tan dorados tan iguales pero tan diferentes a los de Inuyasha.

El extraño no estaba solo, lo acompañaba una hermosa mujer con unos ojos rojo oscuro e intenso. Los desconocidos la miraron seriamente como si la estuvieran examinando pero no dijeron nada, poco a poco se acercaron y Kagome pensó por unos segundos que quizás le harían daño pero ninguna aura emanaba esa clase de personalidad aunque con sus rostros serios y neutrales era difícil saber.

-Toma- le dijo el hombre de mirada dorada mientras le extendía su paraguas. Kagome lo miro un poco confundida, ya que de todas maneras estaba empapada no tenia caso tener un paraguas ahora, a diferencia de ellos que estaban secos. Rápidamente llego un hombrecito vestido de traje y les ofreció un paraguas nuevo a la pareja.

-Gracias Jaken,- contestó la mujer, -por favor tómalo, como veras tenemos uno extra así que no tiene caso que te sigas mojando-

-Gracias- dijo la joven de ojos chocolate.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sin preámbulos el albino. La pareja la observo por unos momentos esperando una respuesta, pero Kagome no sabía que decir. Lo más probable es que estas personas fueran parte de la familia Taisho que ella aun no conocía del todo.

Kagome se quedo muda y quiso formular algo coherente que decir. Al no recibir respuesta la pareja se miraron entre ellos y al parecer se comunicaron sin palabras ya que la mujer se acerco a la azabache y tomo el paraguas para que cubriera a ambas, mientras su pareja dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia un auto lujoso de color negro.

-Acompáñanos-

{-}

_**Danita-Inu**: Awww muchas gracias por las lindas palabras, la verdad que son muy animadoras. Créeme que habrá "Estrellas" para rato._

_**Toki o Koete**: ¡Konichiwa! Yo también pensé que para este entonces ya estaría cerca del final. De hecho el diseño original para este fic era para 15 capítulos pero me di cuenta que dejaba muchos cabos sueltos asi que me vi en la necesidad de alargarlo (Aunque no creo llegar a los 40 caps U^^). Muchas gracias por felicitarme, me alegra saber que de vez en cuando me salen las cosas bien xD. Jajaja, con respecto a Inu y 'Roku la verdad que si me gusta divertirme con ellos, no es que sea buena comediante pero me gusta hacer reír a los demás._

_¡Gracias a ti!_

_**Abiy**: Muajajaja… la maldad es inherente en mí. Pues aquí está la continuación, sintonízanos el siguiente año a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar. _

_**Rijeayko**: Se que me tardo muuuchisimo, y no tengo perdón. Sin embargo, como lectora que soy entiendo lo decepcionante y frustrante que es cuando tus historias favoritas las dejan de escribir sin terminar (#. es un horror), por eso jure solemnemente que mientras este dentro de mis posibilidades, terminaría mis historias (así me tomara 10 años). A mí también me encanta Ayame… ese Kouga ya lo traigo, más le vale que se redimida antes de terminar la historia. Tratare de actualizar más rápido, pero no prometo nada._


End file.
